


And I’d Marry You Harry (Because You Forced Me)

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alaska, Alternate Universe, Assistant Louis Tomlinson, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Boss Harry Styles, Boss/Employee Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Sharing a Bed, accidental pining, brief mention of death, it's a thing, just a quick explanation of why Harry has no family, several of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: Louis had blindly followed Harry back to his office, closing the door behind him.“I’m slightly confused,” Louis said. “Actually I’m very confused.”“About what?”“What just happened upstairs? Did you forget that you told your boss that we were engaged? Because the last time I checked we are very much not engaged. At all. No offense, but we never will be.”“It’s really not that complicated,” Harry explained. “We get married and in a year or so we can file for divorce. No big deal. It’s not like you can’t wait a little while to find someone else anyway.”Louis was going to pay a bus driver to accidentally run into Harry. A concussion would be fine. Obviously a couple broken limbs.That’ssomething that’s not complicated.OrThe ProposalAU featuring Harry as Sandra Bullock, Louis as Ryan Reynolds, and all the fun a fake relationship and forced engagement can bring.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 553
Collections: 28 Proposals Fic Fest





	And I’d Marry You Harry (Because You Forced Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for the 28 Proposals fic fest. My prompt was number 43: An au from the movie _The Proposal_. Harry is Sandra Bullock and Lou is Ryan Reynolds (or the other way around) 
> 
> I've frequently considered writing an AU of the movie so thank you to the person that submitted the prompt! It probably would never had written if not for this fest. 
> 
> As always a massive thank you to Lynda for her wonderful beta-ing and cheerleading. She's the absolute best who keeps me going.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Louis loved his job. He loved being able to read new manuscripts and looking for that perfect story. While he missed his family in Alaska, he loved New York City and everything that came with it. He had a great apartment that he shared with his friend Liam and, unlike his hometown, the city offered a nightlife. At least when he had the time for a life outside of work.

Which actually brings out the truth of his job. He was still working his way up the ladder within the company, something most jobs required. So in that aspect it was okay. He had landed a job as an editor’s assistant that would soon bring the opportunity of being promoted to editor. His dream job. He was getting there. He just needed a key figure to help him out. 

Unfortunately that key figure was his boss, Harry. The bane of Louis’ existence.

Three years seemed to be a long enough time to be working as an assistant to Harry. Hopefully any day now that job would come along and he could leave Harry-the-evil-robot behind. Yes, a robot. Louis was pretty sure he hadn’t seen a true smile come from his boss in the entire time they had worked together. Well, not together, per se. Sometimes Louis wondered if Harry even knew who was answering the phone and taking messages. And every other mundane job in existence. 

Louis had considered sliding Harry a piece of paper for him to sign with no explanation. A piece of paper that would promote Louis to editor upon Harry’s unfortunate demise. After all, it would be a shame if Harry accidentally got run over by a bus. Or not accidentally. Either or.

In the meantime, he was stuck. He rarely got vacation time to visit his family and he knew the little ones were growing up fast. Which is why he really needed this coming weekend off.

Doris and Ernest were having their first proper birthday party. All previous years it had been close family but this year their friends were invited. His mom had even helped the twins send official invitations to both their friends and adults, citing that they wanted the adults to have a party too. Liam had merely smiled when Louis proudly hung both letters on the refrigerator in their apartment. Liam knew just as well as Louis that the trip to the party probably wouldn’t happen at the time. 

Louis was just finishing a text to Lottie about the likelihood of him coming home for the weekend when a call from Mary rang into Harry’s office. Where the hell had his boss gone anyway?

“Mary! It’s so good to hear from you,” Louis said into the receiver as he tried to work out which Mary he was speaking to. Harry had two clients by that name and it was Louis’ job to figure out which one it was while remaining on a first name basis. 

Louis wracked his brain trying to remember which one had the accent. Williams! Okay, he was speaking with Mary Williams. Which meant that Louis was going to have to find Harry. The person calling would _ never _ disconnect until she spoke with his boss. Why she would want to remain on the line to speak with Robot Harry was beyond Louis’ comprehension.

Louis had no idea what Mary was saying at this point but it didn’t matter. She would just repeat everything once Harry got on the line anyway.

As usual, Louis tried to assure the wonderful lady that he could have Harry call her back but just like all of the other times he had spoken to her she declined. Her request needed immediate attention. Which it absolutely did not, but he put her on hold anyway to go find the Mr. Robot in the building. 

Louis quickly found that Harry was speaking with his own boss about something that was probably a lot more important than whatever Mary had to say. He knocked softly before ducking his head into the office.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, gentlemen,” Louis said as he nodded to the important people in the room. Which didn’t include Harry. Because whatever. 

“Harry, I’m sorry but Mary is holding on the line for you. As always she wanted me to remind you that she doesn’t care if you’re engaged in other meetings. Her call is important. Her words, not mine.”

Harry didn’t respond immediately. And why was he giving Louis that look? Louis thought he had every single facial expression memorized. Every single twitch that could mean anything from wanting coffee to taking the long route to avoid people. Obviously Harry still hadn’t gotten the memo that people were continuously trying to avoid the Robot in the room so that facial expression was pointless either way. 

“Come here,” Harry seemed to mouth. 

Louis took a cursory look around the room. Everything _ seemed _ to be normal so what the fuck was happening?

“Come here,” Harry forcefully whispered directly at Louis.

Louis had a bad feeling about this but followed his boss’ command and stepped into the room. 

“The thing is, gentlemen,” Harry began as he reached to pull Louis closer to him. “I guess I got so caught up in other plans. There was the conference obviously, but then Louis and I were talking and, well, why renew my Visa if we’re getting married.”

Louis choked on his own spit. What the fuck?

“Don’t be embarrassed, love,” Harry said as he poked Louis in the shoulder. “I know you wanted to keep it a secret but I’m sure you’d prefer me letting the cat out of the bag over me being deported, right?”

Actually Louis was completely on board with Harry getting deported. Good riddance. Louis made a quick mental note to get a letter of recommendation written up before Harry leaves though. 

Louis couldn’t be positive if he had said anything in reply, but he was nodding his head. Why was he nodding his head? 

“That’s great news, Harry,” one of the other men in the room stated. “Absolutely fantastic. Just make it legal so we can keep you on board with no delays.”

“Absolutely,” Harry said dutifully. “I think we’ll head out a little early today to get down to the immigration office actually.”

\----

Louis had blindly followed Harry back to his office, closing the door behind him. 

Harry proceeded to his desk to check his phone. Mary had disconnected the call. Because of course she did. Louis’ trek to advise his boss about the call was in vain. And now he was being told they were engaged?

Harry’s phone pinged with an incoming text and he turned his attention to whatever it was. Harry was continuing his day business as usual as Louis still stood slack jawed on the other side of Harry’s desk. Did his boss even _ realize _ what had just happened? Did he not care? What the fuck?

“I’m sorry,” Louis said when he finally found words. “But what just happened?”

Harry looked up from his phone with a confused look on his face. Why did _ Harry _ look confused? Wasn’t that Louis’ role in this?

“Yeah?”

“I’m slightly confused,” Louis replied. “Actually I’m very confused.”

“About what?”

What the fuck? Robot Harry clearly had a glitch. Apparently it/he forgot about the whole marriage talk.

“What just happened upstairs? Did you forget that you told your boss that we were engaged? Because, the last time I checked, we are very much not engaged. At all. No offense, but we never will be. You’re not my type.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Aren’t you gay?”

Was he serious? Weren’t robots programmed to have some common sense? Did Harry honestly think being gay automatically made another gay guy his type? Louis left it alone for the moment. 

“Yes, I’m gay,” Louis confirmed. “I don’t see how that is relevant in whatever is happening here.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I forgot to renew my Visa, meaning I was going to be deported. Would you like to lose your job, Louis?”

“What?”

“If I’m deported you lose your job.”

“I’m sure there are other jobs available in this company,” Louis countered.

“If you’re in the mood to clean toilets I’m sure there are,” Harry said. “If you want to stay on track to become an editor someday, you need me. Whoever takes my position is sure to fire you. They won’t need an assistant and you’ll be out on the street while you search for something at another company.”

Louis tried to say something but no words came out. Harry was right about Louis’ position being filled though. He looked at least twice a week for any other decent position that would lead him to becoming an editor. Harry was all he had for the moment.

“It’s really not that complicated,” Harry continued. “We get married and in a year or so we can file for divorce. No big deal. It’s not like you can’t wait a little while to find someone else anyway.”

Louis was going to pay a bus driver to accidentally run into Harry. A concussion would be fine. Obviously a couple broken limbs. _ That’s _ something that’s not complicated.

“What makes you think I don’t have other options now?”

Harry scoffed. “You’re a dedicated assistant who doesn’t have time to go searching for a husband. I have a second bedroom. You can sleep in there if you want.”

Louis went back to being speechless. So much time was spent with his boss that he really didn’t have much time to date. He was able to get an occasional hook-up. Maybe a couple of dates with the same person, but never anything serious. Fuck. He was going to have to do this. He needed this job.

Harry turned his attention to his computer and said, “Let me finish up this email and we can go to the immigration office.”

Louis went to find a cup of coffee. Maybe it would help in not getting sick. Probably not.

\----

Louis couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing nervously. At least not until he noticed the immigration officer looking at him intensely from across his desk. A Mr. Cowell according to the nameplate on the desk.

“I just want to make it clear,” the man began. “I am fully aware that Mr. Styles is about to be deported. I run across cases of people committing fraud to keep someone from being deported often. I know what to look for in these scenarios. And from the looks of the two of you, I get the sense that this is a sham wedding. So Louis…”

Louis gulped as the man stared him down.

“I’m sure you’re aware that it’s a felony resulting in a $250,000 fine and five years imprisonment for taking part in marriage fraud, correct?”

No. Louis definitely did _ not _ know that.

“I am aware of that, yes, sir,” Louis lied with hopefully some sort of confidence.

Mr. Cowell nodded. He had an evil grin on his face and Louis was freaking the fuck out.

“And you, Harry,” Mr. Cowell continued. “You will be deported permanently. Meaning you will have no right to return to this country for the rest of your life.’

“Thank you, sir,” Harry responded. “I appreciate you defining what permanently means. However, I can guarantee that there is no point in discussing it. This marriage is very much real, so if you just tell us the next steps in the process that would be great. We have a very busy weekend ahead of us.

“So, tell me,” Mr. Cowell continued without acknowledging Harry’s statement. “What do your parents think about this?”

“I’m sure they’d be thrilled,” Harry said with some sort of robotic like enthusiasm. “But unfortunately they died when I was young, no brothers or sisters.”

Louis frowned. Well, he thought he knew every piece of information about Harry’s life. Louis quickly went through his catalogue of Harry knowledge and he couldn’t think of a single time Harry had said anything about family. 

“And you Louis?” Mr. Cowell asked. “Any family on your side who is excited about this marriage?”

“Actually, we haven’t told them yet,” Harry responded for Louis. “We were going to tell them this weekend. It’s Louis’ sister's birthday and we thought we’d take the opportunity to make the announcement then. After the birthday celebrations are over, of course. We don’t want to interrupt such an exciting time for Louis’ sibling.”

Louis blinked. What was happening? Louis hadn’t said anything about going home. He hadn’t bothered after Harry told him they’d be working on some unnecessary project for the weekend. 

“Oh, really?” Mr. Cowell asked, curiosity in his voice. “And where is home exactly?”

“Sitka,” Louis immediately responded. He was one-hundred percent sure Harry didn’t know that about Louis. 

“Sitka,” Harry repeated with confidence.

Louis was barely able to hold in his laughter. Harry’s knowledge of geography wasn’t the best. At all.

“Alaska,” Louis clarified.

“Al...as...ka…?”

“You’re going to Alaska this weekend?” Mr. Cowell asked. He was eyeing Harry with suspicion, with good reason.

Harry nodded his head. “We are. It should be fun.”

Louis needed to find a bus driver to hire immediately. He was not going to visit his family with Harry in tow. Absolutely not. 

“Right,” Mr. Cowell proceeded as he handed a packet to Louis. “Well, plan to come here for an interview on Monday. I will be cross-checking your answers about your relationship by asking things that every couple should know about each other. I will speak with your friends and family members. It is not in my nature to allow people to avoid deportation by marriage, or any other uncreative way people come up with.”

Mr. Cowell shuffled some papers around on his desk and stood up. “Good luck, gentlemen.”

“No luck is needed, Mr. Cowell,” Harry advised as he stood to leave. 

Louis remained silent as he exited the room. Luck was definitely needed.

\----

“Well, that was a pain in the ass,” Harry grumbled as they exited the building.

Yes, Harry was definitely a pain in the ass. Surely that’s what he meant to say, right?

“So, here’s the deal,” Harry continued as he headed to the subway. “We’ll go to your place this weekend and pretend we’re boyfriends. Obviously we’ll celebrate your sister’s birthday and then tell your parents we’re engaged. Simple enough. When you’re booking the flight make sure to use the points and I’ll even upgrade you to business class. Just make sure to use the points. I don’t want to actually spend money on a silly trip to Alaska.”

Was he fucking serious? Had Harry not been in that room?

Louis halted his steps and Harry turned back when he realized Louis was no longer paying attention. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked. “You got all of that right? Use the points?”

“I’m sorry,” Louis nearly growled. “But were you not in that room?”

Harry frowned. “Of course I was. I already said how that guy was going to be a pain in the ass.”

Louis gave Harry his best glare. “Right. Well, we should take this opportunity to talk about my promotion.”

“Promotion?”

“My promotion to editor,” Louis explained. “Effective immediately.”

Harry chuckled. It was a foreign sound to Louis and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

“Why would I promote you to editor?”

“Because I’m facing a $250,000 fine and five years imprisonment for doing this. So while we’re at it, I should note that with the promotion my manuscript will also be published.”

Harry chuckled again. Louis decided he didn’t like it. 

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Suit yourself,” Louis said as he walked away from Harry. “It’s been a thrilling three years, enjoy your life in Canada.”

“Louis, wait!”

Louis turned around to face Harry. When he didn’t say anything, Louis lifted an eyebrow in prompting. 

“Fine,” Harry agreed. “I’ll promote you to editor and publish your manuscript. Ten-thousand copies first run.”

“Twenty-thousand copies first run, and not in two years. This promotion happens immediately.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. You play boyfriend at your parents house and go through with the quickie wedding and I’ll make it happen.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Now. Ask me nicely.”

Harry’s furrowed his brow. “Ask you nicely what?”

Louis placed a hand on his waist and cocked his hip. “Ask me nicely to marry you.”

Harry looked at Louis like a robot whose batteries died, finally asking, “Will you marry me?”

Louis scoffed. “No.”

“Wait, what?” Harry said with frustration lacing his words. “Louis, you just agreed…”

“Ask me like you mean it, Harry. On your knee.”

Louis knew it was literally impossible for Harry to put emotion into this but it would be interesting to see what he came up with.

Harry gave a slight scowl but handed his briefcase over to Louis as he situated himself on his knee. 

Harry looked up through his lashes and clasped his hands together in front of him.

“Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me? Pretty please? With two cherries on top?”

Louis stared blankly down at Harry. He was definitely proven correct about Harry not putting solid emotion into the question.

“For your own sake, I really hope you don’t think you sound like you mean it,” Louis advised. “But, I’ll do it.”

Louis set Harry’s briefcase down next to where Harry was still kneeling. No way was he helping him up.

“I’ll text you the flight information,” Louis said as he left Harry in the middle of the sidewalk. “See you tomorrow.”

\----

Louis found Liam on the sofa watching Smallville upon arriving home. He made himself comfortable next to Liam and took a moment to appreciate the guy who played Clark Kent. He was the classic tall, dark, and handsome. Including a nice jawline and big hands. Louis had a thing for nice hands. It was an odd trait he looked for but it couldn’t be helped.

Louis could tell the show was nearing the end so he happily waited in silence for the few remaining minutes before breaking the news to Liam. 

Once the show ended, Liam flipped off the TV and asked, “Good day at work? You’re home earlier than I would have thought.”

“Yeah, I left early to go to the immigration office,” Louis explained. “Do you want the good news or bad news first?”

Liam frowned, probably confused as to why Louis would be at the immigration office.

“Go for the good news,” Liam said. “I like good news.”

“I’ve been promoted to editor and am getting my manuscript published.”

“Oh, my God, Lou!” Liam yelled as he jumped off the couch. “Do we have champagne? Three years and it’s finally happened! We need to celebrate immediately!”

“And I’m getting married,” Louis said in the middle of Liam’s outburst. 

Liam stopped dead and looked at Louis with wide eyes. 

“That’s the bad news,” Louis clarified. 

Liam sat back on the couch and faced Louis before he instructed, “Explain, please.”

Louis took a moment to collect himself before proceeding to explain everything that had transpired throughout the day. Meanwhile, Liam’s face had a look of concern the entire time. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Liam said after Louis had finished his recount. “Your boss is blackmailing you?”

Louis frowned. For some reason he hadn’t thought of it like that. “I’m not sure if it’s really blackmail, no. I think it’s just, like, a Harry thing. He doesn’t seem like the blackmail type. Although maybe his inner robot does?”

Liam burst out in laughter. “Maybe not. You really should stop calling him a robot.”

“You haven’t met him,” Louis grumbled.

“Wait, Lou,” Liam exclaimed. “More good news. You get to see your family this weekend.”

Louis’ mood brightened for about twenty-eight seconds. That was true. He pulled out his phone to text his mom.

“Should I tell them I’m bringing the Wicked Witch of the North-East with me?” Louis inquired as he pulled up his family’s group WhatsApp chat.

Liam laughed. “I wouldn’t phrase it like that, but a head’s up would probably be good. If you and Harry are actually going to go through with the marriage thing, you might want to set an expectation that you at least have a boyfriend. Tell them why you’ve kept it from them.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m typing ‘Dear family. I’m engaged because my boss didn’t want to get deported.’ Yeah, I’m sure that would go over well.”

Liam nudged him in the arm. “Just tell them you’re bringing your boyfriend. Let them know that since you haven’t shared anything about him, you’re bringing him so they can meet in person.”

Louis shrugged. “Good enough. I won’t mention that I’m looking into hiring a hitman before any wedding can take place.”

Liam laughed and got back up from the couch and asked, “Beer? We’ll save any champagne for the divorce.”

Louis snorted. “Sure.”

\----

Louis brought his attention to the window as the plane made its way to the small airport in his hometown. He couldn’t deny that it was a beautiful place, the complete opposite of everything New York. Every time he had the chance to make the trip to Alaska it did make him a little homesick. Well, at least for the small time frame between Louis landing and a family member asking if he would stay to help with the family business. They all knew the answer, yet he was continuously asked. 

“So this is it?” Harry inquired. “We can get off of this tiny plane that we weren’t supposed to be on?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I would have happily left you in the airport of our connecting flight. We could just text over the weekend about the questions that are in that packet. It’s already been determined that I can answer them all, while you definitely need help in knowing _ anything _ about me.”

“You have a sister,” Harry pointed out. “It’s her birthday this weekend.”

Louis gave Harry a blank stare as the plane descended. “I have six siblings and it’s the youngest twins’ birthdays this weekend. They’re turning six. You were close though.”

Harry choked on a sip of water he had just taken and looked over to Louis with wide-eyes. 

“And they all live here?” Harry asked, sounding horrified. “I’m glad we got that hotel. I can join you for dinner or something so we can make the announcement and then I’ll just work the rest of the weekend from the hotel. There’s no way I’m spending the weekend in a tiny house with all of those people.”

Louis shrugged. “That works.”

As the plane taxied onto the runway he looked out the window and internally groaned. He would have been happy to take the water taxi home but it looked like family greetings were going to come sooner than expected. With a closer inspection he could see his mother jumping up and down waving both hands in the air with Lottie looking at her like she was crazy. Louis was in agreement with Lottie in this case. Thankfully it looked like those were the only two there to greet him. 

“Here we go,” Louis mumbled to himself as the plane door opened and people got up to file out onto the tarmac.

“Lou! Louis! You’re here!” His mom yelled as she rushed forward to pull Louis into a bone-crushing hug.

“Yes, I’m here mom,” Louis said as he was suffocated by his mother. “It’s good to see you.”

“You’re going to kill him if you don’t let him breathe mom,” Lottie advised from the side.

His mom chuckled as she released Louis from her hold and Lottie immediately shuffled over for her own hug. 

“Glad you were able to make it, Lou,” Lottie whispered. “I’m excited to meet your boss.”

Oh, God. The moment was here. Harry was in Alaska and Louis hadn’t been able to get in contact with any bus drivers in the small town. Maybe he could toss Harry overboard on the way to their house. That could work. 

“So, you’re Harry,” Lottie said as she turned to address Louis’ evil nemesis. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“I am,” Harry confirmed. “Thank you for having me.”

“Good to meet you, dear,” Louis’ mom said as she reached out her hand to greet Harry. “I’m Louis’ mom. You can call me Jay.” She gestured towards Lottie and advised, “This is Louis’ sister, Lottie.”

“How do you liked to be addressed?” Lottie inquired. “Wicked Witch of the North-East? Satan’s evil twin?”

“Lottie!” Louis cut in.

Lottie shrugged. “Just thought I’d get everyone's preferred name straight.”

Harry was looking around the group with a furrowed brow.

“She’s kidding, Harry,” Jay assured, patting Harry on the back. “Now, let’s get home, shall we?”

“Shouldn’t we check into our hotel?” Harry asked as he hauled his luggage along the gravel. You’d think Harry was planning to stay a month by the amount of clothes he packed. Or whatever was in the massive suitcase.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Harry,” Jay called over her shoulder. “There’s no need to spend money on a hotel when we have plenty of room for you both.”

To be honest, Louis had a feeling his mother would end up cancelling their hotel. He certainly hoped she wouldn’t, but it wasn’t surprising. 

“Louis!” Harry hissed. “Hotel!”

“Or not,” Louis responded as he walked ahead towards the car.

As they drove through town, Louis internally sighed as they came to the main street where their family businesses were. They still had the name Tomlinson on them. Louis had practically begged for his name to come off of the building. Every time he saw them he was reminded of his father’s sudden passing and how he had hoped Louis would take over their “empire” someday. 

Louis had been so grateful when his mom met Dan. He had brought so much joy back into his mom’s life and Dan seemed to thoroughly enjoy working and managing the companies. Louis would have another talk with him while he was here. It should be the name Deakin on these stores, not Tomlinson. 

Louis was jolted out of his thoughts when Harry punched him in the arm. 

“What was that for?!?”

“You didn’t tell me about all of the family businesses,” Harry said as he gestured to the passing stores.

“Must have slipped my mind as we’ve been talking about _ you _ for the past three years,” Louis responded with a glare.

Jay turned from where she was sitting in the passenger seat and explained, “He was probably just being modest, dear. You should check out the shops while you’re here.”

“Certainly,” Harry said as he turned his attention back to the street. Thankfully they were past the shops that had the name Tomlinson on them.

As Lottie pulled into the lot to park their car, Louis couldn’t contain his smile. He loved how they had to take a boat to get to their house. It often surprised him how none of the cars in the lot had ever had a break in. Alaskans were obviously much nicer than the rest of the world. Of course, everyone knew everyone in the town so that certainly helped in security. 

“Where are we going?” Harry inquired as the group piled out of the car.

Louis pointed in a general direction across the water. “Home.”

“I can’t swim,” Harry hissed.

Good point. Most robots weren’t waterproof. 

“Okay, well you stay here and the rest of us will take a _ boat _.”

“Let’s go boys,” Lottie chirped. “We have people waiting for us.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked. “I thought the birthday party was tomorrow.”

“Lou, you haven’t been home in ages,” Jay explained. “Naturally we would invite a few people over for a small party to greet you. Both of you.”

“Naturally,” Louis repeated under his breath.

“Party?” Harry hissed. He was going to turn into a cat with so much hissing.

“Apparently,” Louis said. “Now hurry up and get down the ladder to the boat.”

“What? Ladder?”

“Oh, my God,” Louis replied. “To the boat, Harry. Go.”

Harry peered over the edge towards where their boat was docked. His mom and Lottie were already settled and waiting.

“You first,” Harry urged. 

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry’s suitcase. If his mom and Lottie weren’t waiting he would most definitely make Harry carry it down the ladder onto the dock. As it were, Louis would really like to be home before the youngest twins turned ten.

Louis had everything loaded onto the boat and was about to climb in when he realized Harry was still at the top of the ladder biting his lip. The robot was broken. Sad.

“Do you plan on joining us?” Louis yelled up at Harry. “Or do you want to just stay up there? I already said I could just come back in a couple days if you want to find a hotel.”

Louis could practically hear Harry’s sigh as he slowly made his way onto the first rung of the ladder. 

“Any day now,” Louis mumbled. Honestly, it was ten steps down the ladder. It should not be taking eighty-four years.

“Hush,” Harry commanded. “I’m not used to this, okay?”

Louis considered helping Harry down the final step and onto the dock but decided against it at the last moment. Maybe he would sprain his ankle. Louis could have his siblings help Harry limp around the house leaving Louis free to spend quality time with his family. 

“I take it you don’t make it out of the city much?” Lottie asked when Harry was _ finally _ in the boat. 

Louis promptly started the engine to hopefully drown out his laughter. He knew Lottie wouldn’t be rude enough to say anything else and that she was referring to Harry clearly being uncomfortable with anything but dry land. Had he ever walked down a ladder in his life?

Once they made it home, Louis was forced to help the hopeless robot out of the boat when they docked by his house. It was awkward and Louis needed hand sanitizer immediately. It’s possible he was exaggerating a bit but where was the harm?

“I thought you were poor,” Harry said quietly as they followed behind Louis’ mom and sister. “You could have told me you lived in a mansion.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “My house may be bigger than your precious apartment on Central Park West but it certainly does not qualify as being a mansion. And I never said I was poor. Apparently that was an assumption on your part.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Harry mumbled as Louis spotted people walking around his yard. This was not a small party. 

“What is this?” Louis inquired, raising his voice loud enough for his mom to be here. “This is not a few people mom.”

Louis heard his mom chuckle as she turned towards Louis to explain. “I couldn’t just invite a few people, Lou. It’s been too long since you’ve been here and your friends want to greet you.”

Louis internally groaned. This was bad.

\----

“Achoo!”

Any thoughts of Harry flew out of Louis’ mind the moment he saw Doris and Ernest running across the yard. Louis immediately squatted down to catch them in his arms. They were so much bigger than the last time he had been home and Louis wished he could take his family back to New York with him. Either that or find someone with a teleportation device so he could visit them more often. He’d look into that. 

His other siblings had obviously caught wind that Louis was here and he barely had time for a proper greeting to the youngest twins before he was being attacked by the three other girls. He loved his family so much. 

“It’s about time you’re here, _ Lewis _,” Fizzy huffed when all of the hugs had dispensed. “I was starting to think I’d be old and grey by the time I next saw you.”

Louis let out a cackle. “Exaggerate much, Fizfiz?”

Fizzy shrugged before glancing to Louis’ side where he found Harry biting his lip. He looked nervous again. Louis never thought he’d see a day when a robot looked nervous.

“We obviously have a lot to catch up on,” Phoebe commented as her gaze also landed on Harry. 

Louis chuckled and gestured to the house. “I should probably say hi to our other guests first.”

Louis was going to stall as long as possible. He knew he should explain today so the news would not interfere with birthday parties. But maybe when it was just his immediate family around. 

Dan was the first person to greet him the moment Louis made it into the house. He truly did like his step-father but the conversations they had about taking over the family businesses seemed to always be hanging over Louis’ head. 

Dan immediately reached out to shake Louis’ hand in greeting. Louis loved cuddles but they hadn’t quite gotten to that stage in their relationship yet. 

“It’s good to have you here, Louis,” Dan said with a smile. “Everyone has missed you.”

“It’s good to be home,” Louis agreed. He wasn’t even sure Dan heard him as he was already looking over to Harry. 

The pair released hands and Louis gestured over to Harry for introductions. “This is Harry,” Louis explained. “I thought it would be nice if he joined us.”

Dan reached out for a quick handshake as he said, “I hear you’re Louis’ boss. From what I’ve heard I’m surprised that you'd come all the way to Alaska to meet our family.”

Louis blinked in confusion. He had only ever heard pleasantries from Dan so that was an unexpected greeting. Dan was apparently a lot more intuitive than Louis gave him credit for. Because Louis wouldn’t be thrilled to meet Harry either, especially with it being so unexpected that the Wicked Witch of the North-East randomly showed up in Louis’ house. 

“I am,” Harry replied, “And you’re Louis’ father?”

Louis rolled his eyes. 

Dan glanced over to Louis with a raised eyebrow before returning his attention to Harry. “Technically I’m Louis’ step father but close enough, I guess. You can call me Dan.”

“Good to meet you, Dan,” Harry said with a slight grimace. “Thank you for having me.”

Thankfully the awkward as fuck conversation was interrupted by Louis’ name being called.

“Louis! Lou! Lewis! Lou lou! Boo-bear!”

Okay, so maybe the awkward conversation would have been preferable over a certain Irishman yelling out every unwanted nickname Louis had been assigned in his life. But Louis was attacked in a bone crushing hug before he had a chance to berate Niall for addressing him like that. 

When Niall let him go Louis immediately smacked him on the back of his head and said. “You could have at least left out Boo-bear, Ni! Honestly.”

Niall scoffed. “It’s a cute nickname and I appreciate your mom sharing it with me. It should be used more often.”

Louis scowled and Niall rolled his eyes. He missed his best friend. 

“What’s the surprise you mentioned in your text?” Niall asked, getting straight to the point that Louis was trying to avoid. Louis had regretted sending that text the second after he had hit send. Niall was too nosey. 

“It’s no big deal,” Louis advised. “I’ll tell you later.”

“No way, mate. It sounded important.”

“Yeah, no,” Louis said bluntly. “I’m positive I wrote ‘I have a surprise’. That’s literally it.”

“Yes,” Niall pointed out. “But if it weren’t important you would have just told me over text.”

“Welp, it will have to wait,” Louis said as he grabbed a piece of sushi from a platter that someone was carrying around.

Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest and Louis knew he wasn’t going to let it go. Fine. He’d just make the announcement now. Even if he did wait to tell only his immediate family, the town would know within hours anyway. Everyone knew everyone, after all.

“Let’s go,” Louis conceded as he grabbed Harry’s elbow. Louis knew Harry had been hovering nearby but Louis was pointedly ignoring him. 

“Now?” Harry squeaked.

Louis kept hold of Harry’s elbow, practically dragging him along. “Most of my family is probably in the living room and it seems Niall isn’t going to give in so we might as well announce it now.”

“I’m definitely not letting up,” Niall agreed as he trailed close behind. 

Louis scanned the room to find he was right. The only family members missing were Ernest and Doris. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Louis asked loudly as he let go of Harry’s arm.

The room fell silent and Louis did another cursory glance around the room. Why were there so many people here? Could he make some of his neighbors leave before saying anything?

“You have our attention,” Niall chirped. “Any time now.”

Louis shot him a glare and saw Niall holding in a laugh. 

“I’m engaged to be married,” Louis simply announced.

The room instantly broke out in questions and Louis had no idea who was asking what.

“What?”

“To who?”

“Why are we just now learning this, Lou?”

“How long have you been engaged?”

Louis heard Niall’s loud cackle over everyone’s questions. Maybe Louis would pay a bus driver double and get both Harry _ and _ Niall ran over at the same time.

“Can I continue?” Louis practically shouted over everyone’s talking.

The room quieted again and Louis gestured to Harry to further explain. “I brought Harry here with me so you could all meet my fiancé at once. I’ve obviously remained pretty silent on the issue because I wanted it to be a surprise. And before you ask, we haven’t settled on a date yet.” 

Understatement of the century. They hadn’t even gone on an actual date as a couple, let alone set a date for a wedding. Louis was completely fine not going on a date though, so it worked. 

Louis looked over to find Harry giving a small wave to the group but otherwise remained unmoving and silent.

His mom was the first to speak when she asked, “Isn’t he your boss? You’re marrying your boss? From what you’ve told us I didn’t even think you liked him.”

“Are you serious, Lou,” Lottie asked from besides his mom on the couch. “I’m so confused right now. You’re engaged to Satan’s evil… nevermind.”

“He got a promotion so technically I’m no longer his boss,” Harry finally spoke. “Conflict of interest and all that.”

“That was definitely not the surprise I was expecting,” Niall noted as he leaned against the wall munching on a plate of food. “But while we’re at it, I think you should share how the proposal went.”

“What?” Louis asked. This was supposed to be a simple announcement. Or at least he had hoped it would.

“Oh, come on, Lou,” Phoebe prodded. “We all know you’re a romantic so tell us how you proposed. Or was Harry the one who proposed?”

Louis’ mind went blank. Everyone knew he was a romantic. Agreeing to a sham wedding after sitting in an imigration office was not anywhere near the romance department.

Louis poked Harry in the arm and said, “I think Harry should share it. He’s good at storytelling.”

Louis regretted the decision the moment it left his mouth. Who knew what kind of scary tale Harry would come up with. This sham wedding was so he wouldn’t get deported for fuck’s sake. Too late now.

Louis turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“Right,” Harry began. “Well, it was more of a mutual proposal but I think Louis was thinking it was all him.”

Louis choked on air. No way Harry was going to take credit on anything so he quickly interrupted, “I’m pretty sure the fact that I had the ring in my possession and Harry had agreed to a candlelight dinner on my roof made it more of a proposal on my part.”

“I suppose it does provide you some credit that you set up a table on the roof of your complex, since it’s probably illegal to do so. So he does get points there.”

“It was a lovely dinner, too,” Louis noted. “It took several tries to perfect the meal I wanted to make Harry so it would be perfect for the occasion.”

“I’m sure it was,” Harry said. “We didn’t really get to eat much before someone found us on the roof and threatened to call the cops though. So unfortunately he didn’t get to propose and we ended up watching a movie while eating cold food instead.”

Louis jabbed Harry in the side and said, “It was just as good warmed up as when I had placed it in front of him on the roof.”

“Anyway,” Harry continued. “Fast forward a couple days when I invited Louis over to my place. I knew he was busy at work but was easily able to persuade him to join me.”

Louis wanted to note that he would never willingly be persuaded to join Harry for anything. Well, not counting the agreement to marry him at least.

“When he got to my place, I presented Louis with my own candlelit table. I kept the dinner indoors so we wouldn’t have any issues with cops.”

If Harry was going to take credit for this fake engagement Louis was breaking up with him. Louis was the romantic. Harry definitely was not. Nevertheless, Louis remained silent.

“I had a full course meal prepared,” Harry said. “Greek salad for an appetizer, perfectly cooked steak with sides, and angel food cake. Because Louis often reminds me of an angel.”

“And expensive champagne,” Louis added. 

“True. I wanted to go all out for my soon to be fiancé,” Harry said as he brushed his hand on Louis’ shoulder. It was a pathetic gesture. 

“Unfortunately, Harry forgot one thing though,” Louis said as he shook Harry’s hand off. “I don’t tend to closely inspect my glass of champagne before drinking it. I nearly choked to death after the ring he put in my glass slid into my mouth.”

“I think he was nervous,” Harry added. “I’ve never seen him down a flute of champagne so quickly and I was in the process of dishing out the salad. He is exaggerating a bit though. He pulled it out of his mouth really quickly so the only thing ruined was my surprise.”

“That and Harry’s precious salad,” Louis said. “Being that I actually spit the ring and champagne out of my mouth before anything had a chance of sliding down my throat. I wish it was as clean a process as Harry makes it out to be so we didn’t have to skip the appetizer.”

“That’s a fair point,” Harry agreed. “Thank you for correcting me.”

“It was actually the perfect distraction though,” Louis continued. “After I was finished choking and Harry stopped laughing at me I pulled out the engagement ring I had thankfully taken with me and proposed before Harry had the chance.”

“I’m not sure…” Harry started.

“So in the end I was the one that proposed,” Louis finished. “He said yes and here we are.”

Louis looked around the room at the various expressions people had on their face. Shocked. Baffled. Confused. Louis couldn’t quite pinpoint the expression his mother had. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen it. Speechless? Probably speechless.

Although she did end up being the one to speak first when she said, “That is not the news I was expecting you to bring home. And to be honest I’m a little hurt.”

“I’m so confused right now,” Lottie blurted out. “There’s no way that’s how the proposal went.”

“I fear it is,” Harry said in his robot voice.

“How about a kiss?” Niall said before shoving a piece of sushi in his mouth.

No way. No fucking way. _ Especially _ not in front of his family.

“You know I’m not big on public displays of affection, Niall,” Louis advised. “So, no.”

“What are you talking about, Lou?” Fizzy asked. “You’re always saying to be proud and show your affection.”

Why did his sisters have to remember things like that in his time of crisis?

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,” Niall chanted, a couple of other people in the room joining in.

Louis sighed and held up his hand to quiet the room. 

“Okay, okay,” Louis said. “One kiss.”

Harry looked over at him with a look of confusion. Before anything could be said, Louis stood on his tiptoes and gave Harry a peck on his cheek.

“You’re kidding right?” Niall asked. “You’ve given me, your straight, very platonic friend better kisses than that. Does that even qualify as a kiss?”

“Maybe in a different universe?” Phoebe questioned. 

“Good point,” Niall agreed. “So let’s have a kiss from this universe.”

Harry was already looking at him when Louis turned his attention back to his boss. 

“Just do it,” Harry mumbled so only Louis would hear.

Kissing a robot with no true feelings. Right. No problem. Louis had this.

Louis slightly flinched when he felt Harry wrap his arm around his waist as Louis went to stand back on his tiptoes. He didn’t need to go far as Harry pulled him in and leaned down to meet Louis halfway into a full kiss. Louis’ mind went blank and all he could focus on was Harry’s lush lips. Before he realized what he was doing Louis opened his mouth and prodded Harry’s lips with his tongue. Harry opened immediately and as their tongues intertwined Louis heard Niall cheering from a distance.

Louis and Harry simultaneously pulled back immediately and shared shocked expressions. What the fuck? _ What the fuck just happened?!?!? _ Harry had kissed him. As in Louis didn’t even mean to go that far but Harry had kissed him back. 

Louis knew he was still staring at Harry. Even worse, he was staring at Harry’s lips. Because that had been a fucking good kiss. 

“I must admit,” Dan said from next to his mom. “That was definitely unexpected.”

Louis turned and quickly exited the room. He needed to breathe. 

\----

Thankfully Doris and Ernest had plenty of energy left in them and Louis spent the majority of the party outside as the twins introduced Louis to their new puppy. They had a small kickabout and when they were worn down they happily left the party to join Louis in the twin’s bedroom as they listened to their big brother talk about his adventures in the city, eventually shutting their eyes and falling asleep.

Louis had noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye several times while Louis had been outside with his siblings. Harry seemed to alternate between being inside and watching Louis from the patio. It was unnerving but Louis had no idea what to do. Harry had kissed him back. 

\----

"Did you want to talk about it?" Harry asked quietly from where he was laid on the bed. 

"No," Louis sighed as he laid on the uncomfortable floor. "There's nothing to talk about. It was for show anyway, right?"

"I guess, yeah," Harry said as he shifted in the bed.

Why did his mom have to put them in the same guest room? There were others in the house but Louis had clamped his lips closed before he could admit that being in the same room as Harry was going to be torture. Maybe he was being punished for not bringing any engagement ring to show off? That had to be it. But without Louis' siblings or guests around to keep his mind occupied all he could think about was the feel of Harry's arm around his waist and the minty taste of Harry's mouth. 

Harry was Louis' boss. The robot who didn't care about anything or anyone. Louis despised him. He was looking into getting a hitman to take him out. There's no way that would ever change. Ever. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut against the Alaskan sunlight that was still shining in the sky. Why did Harry have to walk out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers? Louis had averted his eyes as quickly as possible but he couldn’t help but notice Harry’s perfectly sculpted legs. And did he have tattoos on his upper body? Maybe Louis shouldn’t have looked away so quickly. Now he was far too intrigued about the man he hated.

Louis heard Harry shift in the bed again and Louis smirked to himself as he delayed closing the blinds to darken the room. 

“How do you sleep like this?” Harry grumbled softly.

Louis would have kept the blinds open just to spite the man with nice legs but Louis needed to find sleep himself. 

“Better, Princess?” Louis asked as he used the remote to darken the room. Where the fuck did calling Harry princess come from? He should have just had Harry deported.

“Thank you,” Harry said as he shuffled around in the blankets one more time before settling.

Now Louis just needed to fall into a deep sleep… quickly.

\----

Louis was jolted awake to the sound of Harry’s cellphone blaring. Items seemed to fall off the bedside table as Harry slapped around for the offending device.

“Louis!” Harry whisper-yelled. “Where’s my phone?”

“It’s your phone, Harry,” Louis mumbled as he turned onto his side in an attempt to fall back asleep. “You should keep track of it.”

“It’s my work phone.”

“An even more important reason to keep track of it,” Louis grumbled.

The phone finally stopped ringing, only to start all over again.

“Harry!” Louis yelled. “Front pocket of your suitcase, answer your damn phone!”

Harry didn’t say another word to Louis as he seemed to find the item and answered it, sounding as though he’d been up for hours.

“One moment,” Harry instructed the caller and Louis breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the bedroom door close behind Harry. It was too late though. Louis wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. 

Louis groaned as he sat up and stretched, his joints popping from laying on the hard floor all night. He didn’t care if he was a guest or not, Harry was sleeping on the floor tonight.

Louis let out a smile when he heard his siblings downstairs, likely preparing for Doris and Ernest’s birthday party. It was going to be a good day. Louis was here to celebrate with his family, that’s what really mattered.

Louis looked over at the time. Half past eight? Was everyone in the house up this early in the morning on a weekend? And where did Harry go?

Louis didn’t bother with a shower, merely putting on a pair of joggers and oversized t-shirt. He needed to go find his boss to make sure he wasn’t torturing his family with his scary robot-like attitude. 

“Any idea why your fiancé is sprawled out on the front lawn, Lou?” Lottie asked upon Louis entering the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

“What?” Louis asked. 

Lottie pointed out the window and Louis looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough, Harry was sprawled out like a starfish on the ground. His cellphone laying on his stomach. 

“I… have no idea,” Louis finally said. Who _ was _ this person Louis was looking at?

“Well, go get him so he can get dressed,” Lottie instructed. “Me and mom are going into town to pick up a few things we forgot for the party. He can come along so we can get to know him better.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Louis said slowly. Because that was definitely not a good idea.

“The decision is already made, Lou,” his mom said from behind him. Harry was still lying on the ground.

“Sure,” Louis said with hopefully some semblance of enthusiasm at the idea. 

He headed outside to see what the fuck Harry was doing. The robot was clearly glitching. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis asked when he was close enough for Harry to clearly hear.

Harry turned his head and furrowed his brow in confusion. Why the furrowed brow? Was Harry the one confused?

“We lost a major client,” Harry said as if that explained everything. 

“So naturally you decide the best action would be to lay on the ground in joggers that are on backwards and a rolling stones shirt with a bunch of holes in it. Half of my family is probably watching at this point.”

That made Harry quickly scramble off of the ground, looking around as if he were a caged animal. Louis couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him but he didn’t say anything for a moment as he watched Harry scowl. Louis had seen more facial expressions on the man the last two days than he had for the past three years in the office combined. It was interesting.

“Now, let’s go get you dressed, princess,” Louis insisted. “You’re going into town with my mom and Lottie to pick up some last minute party supplies.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Louis said. “They want to get to know you better and it’s a good opportunity.”

“Why don’t you just tell them about me?”

“They’ve heard plenty of things about you,” Louis explained. “I know you’re not very good at acting but this is the perfect opportunity for you to work on your skills and pretend to be a decent, caring human being.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked with a bit of venom in his voice.

“You know,” Louis pondered. “This is very interesting to see you like this.”

“Like what? And I’m not going.”

“You’re going.”

“I’m not…”

“Now hug me,” Louis instructed. “We don’t want anyone to think we’re fighting. We’re supposed to be in love. Or something that could at least give the illusion of it. It’s kind of a one sided job here though. Help me out any time.”

“I don’t…”

Harry’s sentence was cut off when Louis wrapped both arms around Harry’s waist.

“You might want to make some effort in hugging me back,” Louis advised with a roll of his eyes that Harry unfortunately couldn’t see.

Harry submitted and placed his arms around Louis’ shoulders. Louis knew his family was watching out the window so Louis pulled Harry in until their bodies were flush against each other. Louis’ was slightly shocked when Harry made himself smaller to better fit in Louis’ hold. 

Despite Harry having just been laying on the cool morning grass, his body was warm against Louis’. If it were anyone else Louis would be happy to remain in the arms of the person. At that thought, Louis quickly released Harry to head back into the house. Before getting too far Louis lightly smacked Harry on the ass. Louis continued his journey indoors but couldn’t help but hear the small gasp Harry released at Louis’ action. 

Who was this person behind him? Was Harry an actual robot or a man with the mask of one? He was obviously an excellent kisser with toned legs. He seemed to enjoy being hugged, at least after the initial shock of being held in someone else’s arms. And why did Harry let out that gasp that Louis surely wasn’t meant to hear. Harry was an enigma and Louis did not want to try to solve the puzzle that was his boss. 

\---- 

Louis was able to talk to Dan in the midst of setting up for the party. He knew that Fizzy and Phoebe were eavesdropping but he also knew that his sisters were supportive of what Louis wanted to do for his job. 

He could tell Dan wasn’t yet fully on board with taking over the family name on the town’s business’ but, in the back of his mind, Louis could sense Dan would be more than willing to take on the family’s empire of companies some day. He was probably waiting to make sure Louis didn’t change his mind about returning to Alaska. 

With the decorations set, Louis decided to do one of his favorite things when he’s able to come home. Spend time roaming around the nearby woods. He truly loved New York City and there were a lot more parks and grass than people gave the city credit for. But nothing compared to the nature of Alaska. 

As Louis passed by the living room he saw Phoebe curled up with Clifford. She looked over to him and Louis gave her a playful scowl. Technically Clifford was the family dog but Louis always liked to say Clifford was his. Louis had been the man of the house when Clifford joined the family so naturally Louis would be the owner right? Maybe? Maybe not? Either way he gave Phoebe a wink and headed out the door leaving the dog behind with the duty of being her pillow.

\----

Louis wasn’t sure how long he had been gone when he returned to the house but he then got to do another one of his favorite things while in Alaska. Strip naked on the balcony. He wasn’t sure why it gave him so much pleasure, but the fact that he could strip down with assurance that no one could see him made him smile. Of course there were his siblings, but once he scanned the yard to make sure no one was outside he began his balcony stripdown, making sure not to yank his air pods out of his ears when taking off his shirt. 

Louis basked in the glory of the Alaskan air for a moment before turning back into the room to take a much needed shower. 

The first thing Louis registered was their cat, that Louis definitely did not claim as his own, running out of the bathroom and crawling under the bed. Louis didn’t have a moment to wonder how the cat got in the room before he ran into a solid object. 

A wet solid object. With no time to prepare for the oncoming weight Louis lost all footing and fell to the floor. Taking whatever he had run into with him. 

“What the fuck?” Louis shouted when he realized what he had pulled to the floor with him. “What the fuck?! What are doing here, Harry? Why are you wet?”

Harry was fucking laying on top of him. Fully naked.

“Why are you wet?!” Louis shouted again as his _ boss _ scrambled to get off of him.

“I just took a shower!” The naked robot yelled. “Why are _ you _naked?” 

Louis rushed to get off the floor and stopped dead, all words failing him as Harry stood a few feet from him clearly scanning the room for something. The only thing Louis could register were the tattoos littering Harry’s toned body. 

“_ Where’s a towel, Louis? _”

Harry had a nice cock. Like, a really nice cock.

“_ Louis! _”

Louis blindly pointed to the cabinet closest to the bathroom door and watched how Harry covered his cock with both hands as he rushed to pull out a towel. Harry quickly wrapped a towel around himself and Louis flinched as a second towel was thrown in his face.

“Explain!” Harry shouted.

“Me?!” Louis said as he stared at Harry’s shirtless body. Why did Harry have to hide all of that under his daily suit and tie. What did the tattoos mean? What was going on?

“Louis!”

Louis pulled his eyes up to look at Harry. Although not before noticing how crimson Harry’s face was. 

“I was coming in to take a shower. You’re supposed to be in town,” Louis said. Trying to take deep breaths in the hope that his heart rate would return to normal. “And I ask for the tenth time, what the fuck are you doing? And why the fuck are you still wet?”

“Your cat was in the bathroom!”

Louis waited for Harry to continue. He didn’t. Although Louis did notice Harry’s eyes roaming Louis’ body. He internally squirmed. 

“That explains absolutely nothing,” Louis stated as he concentrated on not thinking his boss was fucking hot. How had he never seen it? And how could Louis _ unsee _ it? It’s not like what Harry looked like would change his personality. So nothing mattered. 

“The cat surprised me!”

Louis blinked in confusion. “So naturally you would run out of the bathroom, completely naked, not paying attention to see if there was anyone out here? I don’t understand cats, Harry, but I’m pretty sure they’re not as scary as you make them out to be.”

“That’s not… towels… why aren’t towels in the bathroom?”

“Who _ are _ you?” Louis asked as he headed to take a shower. He didn’t want to hear Harry’s response.

\----

It was as if Ernest and Doris had invited the entire town for their birthday, either that or the entire town decided to invite themselves? There were obviously more kids in the group… along with Andrew, Louis’ long time boyfriend. Louis was fully aware that he had not been there the previous night, and for that he was thankful. 

“Andrew’s here,” Niall unnecessarily advised just as Louis had spotted the handsome man across the room. He had definitely aged well. 

Louis watched as another man came to stand close to Andrew’s side, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“Who’s that?” Louis asked. The assumption was obvious but he still needed to ask, right? Although not really. Louis was supposed to be engaged after all. And lived in New York City where Andrew had made very clear he did not want to live.

Niall swallowed his mouth full of cookie and said, “Andrew’s husband. They’re here with their daughter.” 

“Daughter?” Louis asked. He really shouldn’t care.

Niall fixed him with a look. “Did you expect him to remain single for the rest of his life, Lou?”

“Of course not,” Louis quickly replied.

“Who’s Andrew?” Harry asked as he appeared next to Louis’ side. He hadn’t seen his fake fiancé since the party started and had honestly forgotten about him. 

“Louis’ first fiancé,” Niall explained. “Or almost fiancé?”

“Niall!” Louis whispered-yelled. 

“You were engaged?” Harry asked quietly. Almost reverently. It was a foreign tone of voice and Louis wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

“Anyway,” Louis said, disregarding Harry’s inquiry. “I’m going to go help my mom sort out the cakes.”

Louis quickly left Niall and Harry alone which he belatedly realized was probably a bad idea. Too late now. Maybe Niall would get all of the gossip, and/or facts, over with and Louis wouldn’t have to talk about it anymore.

Louis was almost to the kitchen when he heard his name being called. He was one hundred percent over his first love but he would never forget his voice and the memories that came along with it.

Louis turned and quickly found himself being enveloped in a hug. Despite them being the same height in high school, Andrew had shot up in height and by the time they were in college Louis was a fair bit shorter than the man. 

Andrew immediately made himself smaller, as if on instinct, just like he had continued to do as they adjusted to their height difference when growing up. Louis hadn’t been held tight by another man like this for ages and it felt so good, despite how quickly they had pulled back from each other.

“You look amazing, Lou,” Andrew said with a bright smile. “It seems like New York suits you. Although you’re definitely missed here. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your coming home party last night. I have a little one who likes to take all of my attention.”

Louis laughed softly. “It’s probably for the best. I wasn’t expecting there to be a party and ended up spending most of the time away with the youngest twins anyway. You didn’t miss much.”

Andrew raised a knowing eyebrow. Fuck. Someone had told him. “I’m pretty sure I missed an important announcement though. Congratulations, Lou. I’m happy to know you found someone.”

“And you as well, I hear,” Louis said.

They both burst out in laughter, Andrew finally saying, “It’s good to know our town is still top rated on quickly spreading personal information.”

“Some things never change,” Louis stated. “Even if they should.”

Louis heard Andrew’s name being called by a nearby child. Andrew gave an apologetic look and said, “We’ll talk later, yeah? Maybe we can make introductions of our partners.”

“Sounds good,” Louis said in agreement. Although Louis already planned to introduce Harry to the fewest people possible. Louis didn’t imagine Harry had done much mingling the previous night, considering the amount of times Louis had spotted him on the patio. 

Louis looked back to where he had left Harry and his best friend. Niall was no longer there but it appeared as if Harry hadn’t moved. He was standing alone, his eyes on Louis and a small frown on his face. Ahh. The frown. That was a facial expression Louis was familiar with. 

Louis was about to turn back towards his destination when his highschool English teacher stepped a little to the left, leaving a clear line of sight to Harry. Louis had barely even acknowledged Harry when he had shown up by his side. But now.

Louis managed to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of his boss. Because holy shit. Gone was the last three years of a black or gray suit with a bland tie to match. Was that… was Harry wearing a _ velvet suit _ ? A _ brown _ velvet suit? He wasn’t wearing a tie and apparently got distracted and forgot to button most of his shirt buttons. Also. Did Harry forget his usual hair product? Because his hair wasn’t as slicked back like it normally was. It was still styled with product but it was loose and looked as if Harry had merely run his fingers through it. 

Louis’ previous sentiment from when he had found Harry naked in their room ran through his head. Who _ was _ this man that stood in front of him? Or the other side of the room but whatever. 

Louis quickly turned and headed to the kitchen. Harry hadn’t seemed to notice Louis drinking in his boss’ appearance and it needed to stay that way. He hated Harry. Loathed him. Harry could be wearing his normal suit and tie for all Louis cared. 

“Does Harry usually wear unbuttoned shirts to work like that?” Lottie asked when he arrived in the kitchen. “Your description of him had me thinking of always wearing a boring suit and tie like what he showed up wearing yesterday.”

Louis poked at the cake meant for Ernest and said, “That’s definitely new. I’ve never seen him wear anything like that.”

Lottie smacked Louis’ hand away from the cake and questioned, “You’ve never seen him wear anything like that? Did the two of you go on a shopping spree before coming here?”

Shit. Fuck. Him and Harry were supposed to be engaged. They _ were _ engaged. Kind of. Either way, Louis would have seen Harry dressed like that. 

Louis made an attempt to correct his statement. “Despite my attempts to get him to wear something besides a boring suit and tie to work, he refuses. But the suit is new, yes.”

“Mhmm,” Lottie mumbled. “The two of you have a weird relationship. And a fucking awful engagement story.”

“Language, young lady,” their mom scolded as she joined them in the kitchen. Perfect timing.

“You don’t think that was a weird story?” Lottie asked their mother. 

Or maybe not perfect timing? 

“I’d love to hear the _ real _ story at some point, Lou,” his mom stated. “But we have a birthday party to throw so that will have to wait until another day.”

“Let’s celebrate some birthdays,” Louis happily agreed. He made a mental note to come up with a decent story with Harry that night. 

\----

Louis had just taken a bite of his second piece of cake when Fizzy joined him on the couch. He had been watching the party from afar ever since cake and presents were opened. Being prepared for a party to take place, and not having any wedding engagements to announce made a world of difference in enjoying the house filled with guests.

“You seemed to have left some things out when you were telling us about your fiancé, Lou.”

Louis looked to his sister in confusion. Louis had lost track of Harry long ago, figuring he would end up locking himself in the bedroom to get away from people. Maybe Harry figured he was saving the other guest’s from his judgemental looks and soulless attitude.

“What do you mean? Louis finally asked.

Fizzy shrugged. “He just seems a lot better with kids than you made him out to be. Seems like something you’d want to share I guess.”

Louis blinked in confusion. He’d clearly missed something. 

“Where’d he go anyway?” Louis asked, making sure to not sound like he was even more surprised than Fizzy.

“Not sure. He was with Ernest last I checked.”

Louis clamped his lips closed before he could say anything. Harry wasn’t in the guest room? He had exchanged words with other people? With a shirt that wasn’t buttoned up that displayed a bit of the butterfly tattoo that Louis wanted to know about.

Louis set his plate on the side table and announced, “I think I’m going to go see what he’s up to. He probably thinks I’m ignoring him or something.”

No need for Fizzy to know the truth about that statement.

“Why does he have a massive butterfly on his stomach?” Fizzy asked as he stood up. 

Good question. Unfortunately that was one of the very few things he didn’t know about Harry. 

“He likes butterflies,” Louis said. He could tell Fizzy was expecting more but Louis gestured to the doorway and gave her a winning smile. She’d probably ask again so Louis would have to figure that out tonight as well. 

Louis went from room to room looking for Harry, coming up with nothing. There was no one outside and Louis briefly considered that Harry might have kidnapped his younger brother. And then he heard giggling at the end of the second floor hallway. Louis softly walked down to where Ernest’s room was, unsure what he would find. 

Louis heard soft talking and Ernest let out another giggle. He peeked around the corner of the doorway, not yet wanting to disturb whatever was causing the joyful noises coming from his brother. 

Harry and Ernest were sitting in the middle of the floor with Legos strewn around them. Harry started to make the sound of an engine as Ernest snapped the last piece of an airplane into place. Louis couldn’t contain the shiver of jealousy that ran through him but then remembered how he had spent the majority of the previous night with both Ernest and Doris.

Louis looked even closer at the pair. Particularly Harry who’s suit jacket had been tossed onto the nearby bed and his boots neatly sitting to the side of their play area. His hair was falling into his eyes as he picked up a piece of paper, likely containing instructions for another lego set. With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows some of his tattoos were clearly visible.

He was beautiful like this. Harry Styles, the bane of Louis’ existence, was not only beautiful but he obviously had a soft side as well. Never in a million years would Louis think he would be watching Harry sitting on the floor with his brother, or any child for that matter. 

Just as Louis decided to leave the pair, Ernest looked up and caught Louis’ eyes. 

“Achoo! We opened my new Legos. Will you help too?”

Harry’s head had snapped towards Louis the moment Ernest had called his name and he now sat wide eyed in the middle of the room. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, not sure if he should stay or run. 

Louis looked to Harry who ran his fingers through his hair. He was nervous? Unsure? Louis had no idea. One thing Louis did know though. Harry’s hair was much longer than he would have expected considering the way it was slicked back every day. Louis should have paid better attention earlier. Had his hair been loose like this when Louis had found him lying on the ground this morning? 

Louis’ world had officially been turned upside down. But it also hadn’t. Harry hadn’t made any attempt to learn more about him, which Louis could only assume meant he didn’t _ want _ to. They would get back to the office on Monday and nothing will have changed. 

Louis sighed. This was going to be awkward as fuck but he certainly wasn’t going to deny his brother’s wish to join the pair. 

“I’ll help,” Louis said as he walked into the room, taking care not to step on any of the legos. He had done enough of that in his time as an older brother. 

“Do you… do you want me to leave?” Harry asked quietly as Louis cleared away some legos to sit next to him.

“Why?” Ernest asked. 

Louis smiled at his younger brother before addressing Harry, “Of course not, Harry. Stay and show me what the two of you have been working on.”

Louis nearly gasped when a dimple appeared on Harry’s cheek. He had seen it a few times in their years together, but it was just kind of… there. No emotion exuded from his face, the dimple was merely a permanent accessory. Now Harry was providing Louis with a genuine smile and Louis’ mind was fucking spinning. 

“What are we building?” Louis asked as he turned his attention to his brother. 

“Star Wars,” Ernest responded as he set the plane he had just finished to the side. If it weren’t for the fact that Louis had bought the set he would be clueless what he was talking about.

“I remember Legos being a lot easier to put together when I was younger,” Harry stated as he picked the instructions back up.

Louis accidentally bumped Harry in the knee. Or was it on purpose?

“You have to make it a big project if it’s for display,” Louis explained.

“What?” Harry asked in confusion. “Display?”

Louis pointed over to the bookshelf that held Ernest’s previous Lego projects.

“You don’t take them apart?” Harry asked, a bit appalled.

Louis hadn’t seen this much emotion from Harry in their three years combined. If only Louis had known a box of Legos would have helped rid himself of his robot state. This may be temporary but it was amazing to see. 

“Some sets you do,” Louis explained as he took the instructions out of Harry’s hand. “But Ernest likes to display most of his work.”

Louis handed the directions over to his brother and continued, “Which is why Ernest here is going to do most of the work. He’s the leader of the Star Wars pack, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Ernest said with authority as he tossed the directions to the side. 

Louis laughed and watched as Ernest started the work of sorting the Lego pieces. 

Harry and Louis’ job consisted of helping find specific pieces of Legos that Ernest described, although Ernest usually found them first. Neither Louis nor Harry were needed in the project but the simple company of his brother was a joy. 

Far too soon Louis had to excuse himself to go back to join the party, or what was left of it. 

As Louis stood up, he looked at Harry. “Do you want to stay up here? Or…”

“He can stay,” Ernest chirped. “The party is over anyway.”

Bless his dear, wonderful, kind, thoughtful brother who had no idea how much relief that provided Louis

“Yeah, sure,” Harry agreed. “I’d love to keep Ernest here company. Maybe find out why kids only want to put together Legos once.”

Louis burst out in laughter, surprising even himself with the action. “Okay, you two enjoy. I’ll check in later.”

“Thanks, Achoo!” 

Louis gave Ernest a soft smile, figuring he was talking about the Lego set he responded, “You’re welcome, love. Have fun!!”

Louis gave a small wave to Harry and headed back to the party. It became clear that the images of Harry sitting on the floor looking like _ that _ while playing with his brother were not going to go away quickly. His boss was truly an enigma and Louis had no idea how to respond. If Louis responded at all. It would probably be best that he didn’t. He needed to clear his mind and remember how he needed to get Harry’s signature for a letter of recommendation before having him accidentally run over by a bus. 

Yes. His mind was set. No thinking about Harry and his toned body littered with tattoos. Clear his mind of the outfit and hair styling Harry had shown up in. And most importantly forget about the image of Harry sitting on the floor keeping Ernest company as they put together Legos. Hopefully Harry stepped on a few of them before the night was over. 

\----

“Harry?” Louis asked quietly as he looked up at the bedroom ceiling. He wasn’t sure if he was still awake or not.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I just need to tell you that you’re beautiful. Or handsome if you prefer that word. You looked great tonight and the way you were with Ernest was just….”

Louis stopped. He shouldn’t go on. They may have an arrangement of marriage but there was no need for Harry to know how Louis thought about his boss tonight. His _ boss _. Although technically he had been promoted to editor so maybe Harry wasn’t actually his boss anymore? Either way, in the back of Louis’ mind the emotionless robot would surely continue to haunt his dreams.

Harry didn’t say anything and Louis figured he was just going to ignore the comment.

“I remember being embarrassed about my mom tossing a couple of boxes of pregnancy tests in the basket when we were at the store,” Harry began softly. “She wasn’t sure if she was pregnant but my dad was hopeful. I had overheard my parents talking about how my dad was looking forward to a girl while my mom wanted another boy. I don’t know why she wanted another boy but I was in agreement with my mom and wanted a brother.”

Louis smiled to himself at the thought of Harry wanting a brother but internally his heart was breaking. He hadn’t known Harry didn’t have family until they were in the immigration office and Harry was actually talking about it.

“Anyway, after the car crash I found out that my mom wasn’t pregnant but… yeah…”

Tears formed in Louis’ eyes and he quickly brushed them away. Louis wanted to know more but he wasn’t going to push him. While it was a sad fact to know about Harry, Louis was thankful that he had shared something truly personal. Maybe it could better explain why he was the person he was now.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Louis whispered. He had a lump in his throat but thankfully his words came out normal.

“It’s no big deal. It’s in the past.”

Louis had never wanted to disagree so much with his boss in their time together than he did in the moment. It _ was _ a big deal. It had to have been. Instead, he gave the only acceptable response he knew Harry would be okay with.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said. “Thank you for sharing.”

The room was silent for a few moments until Harry simply responded. “Good night, Louis.”

Louis listened to Harry shift in the bed. The conversation was over and it would likely never be talked about again.

“Goodnight,” Louis whispered so softly he wasn’t sure Harry even heard.

\----

Louis was jolted awake by a pillow being thrown in his face. He tossed it to the side only to be whacked with a second pillow. He blinked his eyes open and found Harry looking down at him from the end of the bed. Did he not notice Louis had been sleeping?

“You’re parents are at the door!” Harry hissed. Louis wondered how many times it would take of Harry hissing until he turned into a cat.

Harry jabbed his finger in the direction of the door and Louis heard the knock. Louis flew up from where he was at on the floor, tossed the bedding into the corner and quickly joined Harry in the bed. 

“Are you awake?” Louis’ mom asked from the other side of the door.

“Just a second!” Louis responded. It was helpful that his voice cracked like it often did upon waking up.

“Spoon me,” Harry instructed.

What the fuck? Harry was the taller and bigger one. It didn’t make sense for Louis to be the big spoon.

“I’m not going to spoon you,” Louis snapped.

“Fine,” Harry shifted and pushed Louis onto his back, pulled Louis’ arm around his shoulders and moved into his side.

It had to look awkward but too late now. Louis had no clue how to properly hold Harry so it was the best they could do.

“Come in!” Harry said. 

The door immediately opened and his mom appeared in the doorway with a tray of danishes and a kettle of coffee, supplying two empty mugs. She set it on the nearby table before returning to Lottie and Dan’s side who had followed his mom into the room. Louis had a bad feeling about this. A very, very bad feeling.

“So,” Louis’ mom started as she clasped her hands together when she thought she had a good idea. “We were all thinking....”

Louis wanted to go back to bed and restart the day with a locked door.

“We think you should get married here!” Lottie cut in. “We can easily decorate the barn and have a small ceremony with your close friends and neighbors.”

“What?” Harry and Louis asked in unison.

“Think about it, Lou,” his mom said. “You rarely have the opportunity to come to Alaska and wouldn’t you like to get married surrounded by friends and family? You’re obviously getting married anyway so why not just bump up the date?”

“We just had a party,” Louis said. “Two of them actually. People aren’t going to want to come to another event. Especially a wedding.”

“As exciting as the twins birthday was,” Dan said. “I think people would be even more excited to come to a wedding.”

Wasn’t Dan supposed to be on Louis’ side? He was leaving his stepdad an empire of a business for fuck’s sake.

“We’d be more than willing to fly anyone Harry would like to invite up,” his mom said. 

They had literally thought everything through. 

“I mean,” Harry began. “I don’t really have anyone to invite and, um, I’ve always wanted to get married in a barn.”

Louis nearly choked on his own spit.

“So yes, then?” his mom asked with sheer excitement.

“Please say yes, Lou,” Lottie practically begged. “It would make your family so happy to be able to be at the event.”

Due to the way Harry had situated them Louis couldn’t really make out his face. He felt Harry shrug though so Louis took that as a sign that he didn’t care either way.

“Sure,” Louis reluctantly agreed. “Sounds great.”

Lottie let out a squeal and said, “You two don’t need to worry about a thing, we’ve got everything covered.”

Louis’ mom gave a small clap of excitement and ushered the group out of the room. 

“The internet is out by the way,” Dan called over his shoulder. “We should be mailed a new modem in a couple of days.”

With that, the door closed and Louis lay looking up at the ceiling. He had no feelings. Why did he agree to this? This trip. This engagement. They needed to rewind a week and Louis would start finding a new job while Harry made preparations to be deported. 

“That did not just happen,” Louis groaned. “Please tell me that didn’t just happen.”

Harry moved out of Louis’ pathetic hold on him and got up to pour the tea. Or coffee. Louis didn’t care what it was since he wasn’t in the mood to drink anything.

Also. Hadn’t Harry gone to bed with a t-shirt on? Where was his shirt? Louis couldn’t concentrate properly with Harry shirtless with soft hair. He wanted to lay back down and spoon the man before him.

Pouring coffee really shouldn’t be such a turn on but Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry.

“I’m really not that thirsty at the moment,” Louis stated. “No need to bring me anything to drink.”

Harry looked up from where he had been preparing a plate of food. His brow was furrowed and he promptly left the tray of food where it was and joined Louis back on the bed. 

“Louis it’s fine.”

“It’s really not.”

“Think of it this way,” Harry said as he sat to the side of Louis. “The sooner we get married, the sooner we can get divorced.”

“That’s true,” Louis said softly. He looked into Harry’s eyes and found a soft expression on his face, yet another foreign look. 

“Will you lay down with me for a minute, Harry? I need to think. Or something.”

Harry looked like he was going to protest but closed his mouth and slowly moved to scoot into Louis space. Louis was still lying on his back, head on the soft pillows. He nearly gasped in shock as Harry turned onto his side and pillowed his head onto Louis’ chest. Louis had meant that Harry lay down on his own side of the bed. Or more than a foot away from where Louis was lying. Or on the floor for that matter. So what the fuck was Harry doing? Boundaries. 

Louis had a momentary flash back of the first night when Niall had the group chanting for Harry and Louis to kiss. It was supposed to be a long enough kiss to satisfy the group so why did Harry kiss him back? What was going through Harry’s head? Why did he agree to a wedding in a barn on such short notice? Maybe Harry just thought that it would guarantee that Louis didn’t back out? After all, the sooner they got married the more security Harry had in not getting deported.

Louis halted his hand movement when he realized he had been weaving his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“We should go,” Louis observed as he swiftly pulled his hands away from Harry’s soft hair and pushed Harry in the shoulder to sit up. “We need to pick up a few things at the store and figure out what to wear to an unplanned wedding.”

“What are you needing to buy?”

“Apparently a modem,” Louis stated. “There’s no way my siblings are going to last days without proper internet.”

“Good,” Harry responded in his normal, authoritative robotic-like voice. “I have a few things I need to send out. I saw an Internet cafe on the way here. I’ll use that. It will be quicker than waiting for the internet to be fixed here.”

“Whatever,” Louis said as he grabbed a few things out of his suitcase. “Get dressed and I’ll use the bathroom upstairs.”

\----

Louis gave Harry a pathetic round of applause once he finally made it from the dock to dry land without complaining.

“Congratulations,” Louis said blandly as he reached for Harry’s hand to help him stand fully upright. “You made it up the ladder like a normal person.”

“Just show me where I can use the internet in peace,” Harry said with a glare.

Louis rolled his eyes and headed towards the small internet cafe that Harry was sure to make fun of. Personally, Louis was quite excited to see Harry’s response when he was handed dimes in order to connect to the internet on an ancient computer. 

“We’re walking?” Harry whined. “Why not get the car.”

“You live in New York City, Harry,” Louis replied. “You should be used to walking.”

Louis looked over to Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Or do you take an Über everywhere?”

“Just show me where I can use the internet in peace,” Harry repeated as if Louis had pressed the replay button on the robot. 

It wasn’t that far of a walk and the pair remained silent as they walked through the streets of the small town. It wasn’t an awkward silence, per se, more like they were caught up in their own thoughts. 

Like what Harry was wearing, for example. Because he was wearing a jumpsuit. A teal jumpsuit paired with a tan patterned button down shirt. Louis never would have expected the outfit to come together as nicely as it did and for some reason Louis had a feeling Harry was one of the few people that could make the look work. Also his hair was loose again. Not to the point that it had been the previous night, but the slicked back office look was nowhere to be seen. 

Was Harry, like, a model in an alternate universe? How the fuck had Louis missed the man behind the robots face? If Harry had a completely different personality he would definitely be Louis’ type. Could it be that maybe Harry’s office demeanor was just a front? Louis wasn’t a fucking scientist or mathematician or a genie in a bottle though and wasn’t going to try to figure out who Harry Styles was. Besides, Louis didn’t really want to know. He didn’t. 

“Internet cafe,” Louis said as he pointed to a little shop with a cartoon moose on the window. “Come on, I’ll show you how it works.”

Harry scoffed. “I think I can figure out how to connect to the internet, Louis.” 

Louis paused for a moment and considered if Harry could, in fact, figure out how to use the ancient machine inside the shop. Probably not. But then Louis noticed Andrew across the street giving him a small wave.

Louis quickly dug his wallet out of his pocket and shoved a five dollar bill into Harry’s hand.

“Just go in and ask the guy at the counter for a few dollars of dimes,” Louis instructed. “He can show you how to work the internet if you need it.”

Louis didn’t give Harry time to respond before Louis was jogging across the street to say hi to his ex-boyfriend/almost fiancé.

“Hey,” Andrew greeted as Louis caught up with him. He wiggled his eyebrows and asked, “Showing your fiancé around town?”

Louis chuckled awkwardly as he looked over his shoulder to find Harry still standing in the same place with a small frown on his face. Whatever the hell that meant. Louis waved his hand in a fashion that Harry hopefully recognize as Louis shooing him away. Harry’s frown deepened farther before turning and heading into the internet cafe. 

With his creepy frowning boss out of the way, Louis turned back to Andrew, finally replying. “Our modem broke at home actually so we came into town to pick up a new one. Hopefully whatever I buy will work with our current service provider or else our household is going to be even louder with lack of internet.”

Andrew laughed, before saying, “I can see that, yeah. They’re always welcome to come hang out at our place. Just in case.”

Andrew looked over Louis’ shoulder towards the cafe. Louis didn’t bother following his line of sight. 

“I heard about the wedding,” Andrew said. “I didn’t realize you were back for a wedding as well.”

Louis gawked at Andrew’s statement. How the fuck had he heard about it already? Louis had just found out less than an hour ago for fuck’s sake. Did the town get invitations before Louis and Harry did?

“Um, thanks.” Louis said after far too long of a pause. “It was, um, kind of a last minute decision. Obviously not the wedding, just the timeframe.”

Andrew was nodding along with a small smile on his face. “I’m really happy for you, Lou. You’ve done well for yourself and Harry seems like a great guy.”

Louis internally rolled his eyes. Andrew obviously hadn’t talked to Harry at the party the previous night. Thankfully. 

Andrew gestured to a man coming out of the shop. Louis realized he had never been formally introduced to Andrew’s husband but it was just as well. Louis was happy for Andrew but the past was in the past. It’s not like Louis was going to be sticking around for long after the unfortunate wedding taking place in the barn.

“It was good to see you again,” Louis stated, with a smile. “I should probably go make sure Harry has figured out that old computer.”

Andrew gave a small chuckle. “I don’t think _ anyone _ can figure out how to use that machine. As an internet cafe, you’d think they would update their internet system.”

“Exactly,” Louis agreed. “As much as I love Alaska, there are just some things I don’t understand.”

Andrew let out another laugh and Louis noticed how he had started to inch towards his husband. Louis took that as his cue to let the pair continue on with their day.

“Anyway, I’ll see you later, Drew,” Louis said with a small wave, quickly turning to head back to meet Harry.

“I plan to come to the wedding, if that’s okay, so I’ll see you there,”

Louis threw a thumbs up sign over his shoulder but couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge the fact that his ex would be attending a sham wedding with the man who was the bane of Louis’ existence.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief to find Harry exiting the internet cafe just as Louis had crossed the street. He had no desire to listen to Harry complain about the slow internet he was forced to use. On the other hand, he hadn’t been in there long which probably meant…

“Why is that place called an internet cafe when you have to pay, in the form of _ dimes _, for internet that barely even connects?

“I take it you couldn’t figure out how to use the internet?” Louis asked with a smirk.

Harry scoffed. “I’m not an idiot, Louis. I just don’t have the patience when we could get a new modem connected before the dial-up internet in there actually works.”

Louis continued to smirk. Harry definitely hadn’t been able to figure out how to get connected. Or maybe lack of patience was true. It was a toss-up. 

“Are we going to go buy a modem or not?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh good, you both came to get a modem! Perfect timing.”

Louis swung around to find his mom and Lottie walking their way. What the fuck? Shouldn’t they be sweeping out the barn or something?

“What are you guys doing here?” Louis asked. He was supposed to be here to get a break from his family. Now he was being ambushed. Or whatever.

Harry remained silent next to him. Probably the better choice.

“Actually, we’re here for Harry,” Lottie said. “You go buy the modem, Lou. Me and mom have a surprise for your fiancé.”

“What?” Harry asked. “I don’t, um, really like surprises.”

What a shocking revelation. Louis never would have guessed. This would be an interesting experience then. Plus, it would free Louis from both his family and Harry. Louis changed his mind, this was a brilliant move by his mom.

“Harry loves surprises!” Louis exclaimed, pointedly ignoring the witchy, satan-like look Harry was probably throwing his way. 

“Perfect!” Louis’ mom said. “We took the water taxi and have a few other things to finish up after we have a pre-wedding meeting with Harry. We’ll send him back to the boat after we’re finished with him and the two of you can head back without us.”

“I…”

“Sounds good,” Louis said before Harry could even start his sentence. At least Louis would get a little time to himself as he waited for Harry. 

“Have fun, Harry,” Louis smirked as he pushed Harry towards his family by the small of his back.

“Louis…” Harry hissed.

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious you don’t like cats, Harry. I don’t know why you continue to hiss.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked as Louis’ mom took Harry by the elbow to direct them down the street.

“Have fun!” Louis said again as he turned to hurry to pick up a modem. Maybe he could fit in a nap in the boat before Harry got back.

\----

“Let’s go, Louis!”

Louis opened one eye to see Harry rushing down the ladder to where the boat was docked. Louis was slightly shocked at how quickly Harry jumped down and climbed into the boat. Apparently his fear of ladders and water had vanished?

Harry headed straight to the wheel of the boat and was looking around for how to turn on the power. Louis widened his eyes at Harry’s demeanor and scrambled up to release the ropes of the boat from where it was being held on the dock just in time for Harry to turn on the engine, immediately stepping on the gas and speeding out onto the open water. Obviously Harry didn’t care that Louis had barely managed to make it safely back into the boat before leaving the dock. 

Harry’s back was turned to Louis who couldn’t do anything but stare at him in disbelief. What the fuck had happened with his mom and Lottie? Did Harry, like, murder them and needed to escape before anyone found him at the scene?

“Harry! What is happening?!”

Louis wasn’t sure if Harry could hear him over the sound of the boat skipping over the water. He carefully made his way up to Harry’s side, taking caution to make sure a hand was on a solid object the whole way in case Harry decided to throw him overboard.

“Harry!”

The man was either ignoring Louis or didn’t hear him as Harry stared out across the water, looking deep in thought. Louis took his eyes off of the horizon to look over at Harry. Had he been crying??? His brows were furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip. It looked almost painful. 

“Harry!”

Harry flinched as Louis placed his hand over one of Harry’s own. It was more of an attempt on Louis’ part to take over the wheel before they crashed. Not that there were a lot of boats around, but still. This whole scenario was freaking Louis the fuck out. This wasn’t his boss. Not even close. 

“I forgot okay?!” Harry shouted. “I forgot what it was like to have a family! I’ve been on my own for as long as I can remember and I forgot what it was like! I forgot how nice it could feel to have someone love you, and someone to love back. And parents who give you gifts because you’re part of their family now. And you have that Louis! You’re family loves you! You have friends here that love you! I don’t belong in your life and you know it!”

Should Louis point out the fact that Harry has had a grip on Louis’ life for the past three years? And not in a good way. Maybe he’d make that point when they were on dry land.

Harry lifted both hands off of the wheel and pressed his palms into his eye sockets. Louis didn’t have time to think before the boat was quickly turning in a different direction with no one holding on to the wheel. Louis grabbed the wheel and looked up just in time to see a buoy directly in their path.

He quickly swerved, thankfully missing the buoy and took his turn to yell at the other occupant in the boat. Because Louis may not like his robotic boss but damn, Harry had just thrown a lot of information and overwhelming emotion at him all at once.

“You’re not my favorite person in the world, Harry, but you’ve let me get to know you a tiny bit the past few days and you don’t deserve to be alone. My family isn’t going to find out that this stupid wedding is a sham so it doesn’t make a difference, okay?!”

Louis was more concentrating at pointing the boat towards his home but he didn’t miss Harry’s lack of response. His boss wasn’t someone to let things go so easily.

Louis looked over his shoulder to find Harry…. Nowhere. Louis had never considered death by drowning and, to be honest, that method seemed a little harsh. Louis looked around the water and eventually caught a speck of Harry flapping around in the water. Louis quickly turned the boat around and signaled for Harry to grab onto the nearby buoy. He seemed to understand and Louis watched as Harry doggy paddled over to the buoy. It probably wasn’t the ideal time to notice how cute Harry’s doggie paddling was but as long as he didn’t drown it was fine.

Louis cut the engine as he pulled up next to where Harry had a death grip on the side of the red buoy. 

“Give me your hand, Harry,” Louis instructed as he leaned over the side of the boat. 

Harry looked over at him with terror in his eyes and something pulled at Louis’ heartstrings. 

“Harry, give me your hand,” Louis said again. “You’re okay. Let me help you.”

Harry reached out his arm a couple times before Louis was finally able to grab him. It wasn’t an easy feat pulling him into the boat and both men toppled over onto the floor when Harry’s entire body finally made it in. At least this time he was laying on top of Louis with clothes on. 

“Sit up so I can get you a blanket,” Louis prompted. 

Harry quickly complied and sat up onto the back bench of the boat as Louis searched around for anything dry. He came up with two blankets and a sweatshirt that was likely Dan’s.

He looked at the sweatshirt and glanced over to Harry. He was going to need to have Harry take his shirt off wasn’t he? Fuck. But the water was cold and it would take a lot less time to get warm with a dry shirt on. 

Harry seemed to be in a bit of a daze as Louis made his way back to the bench with the dry articles. 

“I need you to take your shirt off Harry,” Louis said softly. 

Harry looked at him with a question in his eye but didn’t move. Unless his severe shivering counted. Probably not. 

Louis held up Dan’s shirt. “I have a dry shirt. It will help you warm up faster.”

Harry silently nodded as he took the top of his jumpsuit off and began to unbutton his shirt. Louis truly meant to avert his eyes but he couldn’t drag them away as more of Harry’s tattoos were revealed. Louis really wanted to know the meaning of them and if Harry had ever shared them with other people.

Louis handed over a bit of the blanket, hoping that Harry understood to dry off before putting on the sweatshirt.

Thankfully it worked and Harry was quickly fully clothed once more. Louis wrapped the blanket tight around the man, ignoring the fact that Louis was freezing from when Harry had landed on him in wet clothes. 

Louis wrapped both of his arms around Harry’s shoulders and Harry made himself smaller, allowing Louis to pull him in tighter. Louis’ heartstrings were being pulled again. Damn it. 

And then he noticed Harry playing with a ring on his thumb that hadn’t been there earlier. For some reason it looked familiar. Louis released the grip of one of his arms around Harry and reached down to place his hand over Harry’s, pressing his thumb against the ring. 

“It’s your father’s,” Harry whispered. 

Louis frowned to himself before he realized what his mom had been up to when she took Harry with them in town. Louis had wanted to keep his dad’s ring in the family, but didn’t want to keep it to himself. He wanted the person he married to have it. Or maybe it was more his mom wanting the person to have it. She had a new wedding ring to wear, after all. 

“She said I didn’t have to wear it, since you gave me a ring, but that the two of you had decided to keep it in the family.”

Harry twisted the ring off of his thumb and handed it over to Louis.

Louis squeezed Harry’s shoulders before he released him. Louis held Harry’s left hand still while he slid his father’s ring back onto Harry’s thumb. It would probably fit a lot better on Harry’s ring finger but they’d work up to that. 

“My mom gave it to you, Harry,” Louis said softly. “_ I’m _ giving it to you.”

Harry looked up and straight into Louis’ eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding once and laying his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

They sat for a few more minutes before Louis got up to head home. His siblings needed their internet and Harry and Louis needed dry clothes. 

\----

Dan seemed to have been waiting for them to get back and he signaled to Louis and Harry to join him in the garage. Odd, but okay?

Louis walked in to find Simon Cowell looking around the space as if he really cared what was being stored in the room.

“We’ll keep this between us, okay, Louis?” Dan advised.

Louis shook his head in acknowledgement and looked to where Simon Cowell was holding a small recording device. What the fuck was he trying to achieve? Why the fuck was he in Alaska?

“How’s it going gentleman?” Mr. Cowell asked. “I hear that wedding bells are in order.”

Louis nodded once and simply responded. “They are.”

Louis looked to Dan with a raised eyebrow.

“Mr. Cowell, here, seems to believe this wedding is a sham,” Dan said. “I have assured him that it is not but he still wanted to speak with you.”

“Thank you for allowing me the time,” Mr. Cowell said. “I just wanted to check in and see how wedding plans are in order. And, of course, to make sure a wedding is actually happening.”

Louis noticed Dan frown from the corner of his eye and Louis thought back to how skeptical he had been of Harry on the first night. 

“Is there something I should know?” Dan asked.

“Oh, they didn’t tell you?” Mr. Cowell asked. “Nothing about Harry being scheduled to be deported back to Canada? Incredible timing for a wedding to take place, don’t you think?”

Louis hated Mr. Cowell more than he hated Harry. And that was saying something. 

“Is this true, Louis?” Dan asked with a frown. “Is this why it was such a surprise to everyone?”

Louis remained silent, knowing Mr. Satan Cowell wanted to say more.

“I was telling young Louis here, before they left New York, that if he admitted to this fraud, he would be off the hook. I’m more than willing to keep my end of the bargain. I just need a simple statement about the status of the true nature of their relationship and everything will be put in order. No jail time for anyone.”

Dan looked between Harry, Louis and Mr. Cowell. 

Harry took a small step forward and Louis grabbed his hand, squeezing hard. Harry halted his movement but looked to Louis with confusion written all over his face. 

“Do you want your statement, Mr. Cowell?” Louis asked a bit harshly.

Satan Cowell gave a devilish grin. He knew he was going to win the fight. Or so he thought.

Louis let go of Harry’s hand and took a step closer to the true Witch in the room. “Here’s my statement. I’ve worked for Harry for three years. We fell in love, I proposed three months ago and we will be getting married tomorrow. You’re welcome to come if you’d like.”

“Louis?” Dan called as Louis turned and took Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers and leading him out of the garage.

“See you inside, Dan!” Louis called over his shoulder.

Hopefully Dan recognized that Louis wasn’t upset with him. He had always had Louis’ back from the very beginning.

\----

Louis could tell Harry was about ready to bolt from the table even before dinner was fully served. The family was chatting with the excitement of another event of the weekend. Even Doris and Ernest seemed to be looking forward to the wedding more than they had their own birthday party that they had been planning for months.

With Harry beside him, Louis had never been more distracted in trying to keep up a conversation with his large family. Louis hadn’t believed in trying to calm anyone by the name of Harry Styles but the nervous jiggling of Harry’s leg was driving Louis insane. 

Louis reached under the table and ran his hand up and down Harry’s thigh. Amazingly, Harry calmed immediately. At first Louis thought it was due to the shock of Louis’ touch but Harry shifted in his seat so his leg was slightly closer to Louis’ reach. Louis kept his hand on Harry’s thigh for the majority of dinner. And he didn’t even regret doing so.

“Louis, where do you want to sleep tonight?” his mom asked as the group was finishing up dinner.

“What?” Louis asked. “What are you talking about? I already have a bed.”

Or, technically a floor by the bed but semantics.

His mom pointed her fork accusingly and explained, “It’s the night before your wedding, the two of you can’t sleep in the same room.”

“You’re kidding,” Louis said bluntly.

“Well, he’s not sleeping in my room,” Phoebe said.

“Just set up the other guest room,” Fizzy said as if it were obvious. Of course that _ was _ actually the most obvious.

Harry’s leg was shaking again and Louis quickly finished breaking apart the twenty-eighth roll of the night and returned his hand back onto Harry’s thigh. As Louis returned his attention to his mom he noticed how Dan was looking where Louis had just moved his arm under the table.

“This is the twenty-first century, mom,” Louis explained. “We have no traditions to uphold about weddings. Or the night before weddings for that matter. Me and Harry will be keeping our current sleeping arrangements.”

Harry shifted and pressed the side of his foot against Louis’. Louis momentarily stopped chewing. What the fuck was Harry doing? Louis was not playing footsie with his boss. Louis immediately pulled his leg away and followed Dan’s lead in standing up to help clear the table. He didn’t need to eat the second part of that roll anyway. 

“Are you sure, Lou?” his mom asked as he took her plate from in front of her. “Not even to humor your mother?”

Louis kissed his mom on the cheek. “I agreed to a last minute wedding in a _ barn. _ I think you’re being humored enough.”

Lottie burst out in laughter from the other side of the table and said, “He has you there, mom. You might not want to push it.”

“Fine,” his mom relented with a slight huff. “But just remember my offer to make up the second guest room should you ever regret the mistake of not following through on the tradition.”

“Noted,” Louis said over laughter as he picked up a few more items to take into the kitchen.

\----

Louis lay on the floor, once again staring up at the ceiling. He was getting married tomorrow. He was getting married to Harry Styles. Satan’s evil twin robot who was the bane of Louis’ existence. He was that one person in the workplace everyone had a mutual dislike for because he was emotionless and didn’t care about anyone. 

What was Louis’ life? How had this happened? How had Louis let it happen? His job wasn’t that important was it? Except it kind of was. Louis was on a career path to doing something he loved. He wasn’t going to compromise that. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop thinking about the subject. Because the worst thing about this whole situation is that over the past couple days he’s found out it’s possible Harry _ isn’t _ a robot. That maybe he does have emotions. He was an excellent kisser to start, was good with Louis’ brother, and Louis’ eyes were opened to how fucking hot Harry was. He had opened up to Louis about his past and Louis had watched as true emotions had flickered across his face throughout the weekend.

And as much as Louis tried he still couldn’t shake the feeling of Harry’s arm around his waist when they had that kiss. Louis still couldn’t figure out why the fuck Harry had pulled him in so close but Louis didn’t miss how Harry had splayed his hand across Louis’ body. 

Of _ course _ Louis had noticed Harry’s large hands before. It was a trait Louis looked for after all. But the feel of one of them holding Louis was a whole other level. Even worse than all of the worst is Louis knew he would be welcome to Harry holding him by the waist with his large paws again. 

Louis let out a sigh and quickly flipped onto his side. Motherfucker. He forgot he was laying on a hard floor that wasn’t forgiving to his curves. 

“Ow,” Louis groaned as his hip hit the floor at an awkward angle.

“What?” Harry mumbled. 

“Nothing,” Louis said quickly. “Just forgot I was on the floor. Go back to sleep.”

Thankfully Harry didn’t respond as Louis tried to get comfortable. Or at least close enough so he could fall asleep.

“This is a king size bed, Louis,” Harry said, sounding wide awake. “You might as well come sleep up here. It’s not like we’d come close to cuddling. Consider it a wedding night tradition.”

Louis snorted softly. Then scowled to the room in general. Couldn’t Harry have offered that days ago? Because honestly, the bed was certainly big enough for them both to sleep in without coming close to touching. Louis hadn’t wanted to take the chance in even asking when they first got here though. At least this would be one night that he wouldn’t wake up with a crick in his neck. 

Louis heaved himself up and tossed the extra blanket into the corner, taking his pillow with him. 

“Budge over,” Louis instructed as he began to crawl under the covers. “Like, all the way over.”

Harry sounded like he was smiling when he asked, “Do you want to put pillows down the middle of the bed to make sure we stay on our own side? Just in case?”

“Shut up, Harry,” Louis said over a soft laugh. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Lou.”

Louis flipped on his side so his back was facing Harry as he mulled over the fact that Harry had just called him Lou. Only his friends called him Lou. Louis squeezed his eyes shut once more and did his best to clear his mind of all things Harry, eventually falling into a fitful sleep. 

\----

Louis hadn’t set an alarm, instead electing to time the blackout curtains to open slowly, letting the sunlight wake him up gradually. The only thing they had planned for the day was a wedding and there was no hurry for that to begin. Instead, he woke slowly, immediately thankful that his joints weren’t in pain from sleeping on the hard floor all night. 

Louis smiled softly into the shoulder of the person he was holding. Despite Louis’ earlier comments to the contrary, he actually loved being the big spoon. He had continued to be Andrew’s big spoon long after his boyfriend had shot up in height. It had been a long time and Louis’ fuzzy mind revelled in the feeling of holding another man against him. 

Until.

Louis’ eyes flew open upon the realization that it was _Harry_’s body that Louis’ arm was wrapped around. Before Louis even got a chance to scramble away, Harry’s arm flew up and over Louis’, keeping him securely in place. What the fuck? Louis was still dreaming right? Or having a nightmare? Which one was most relevant in this scenario?

“Louis,” Harry whispered. “Please stay. Just a few more minutes.”

Louis’ heart was racing and he only hoped that Harry couldn’t feel it against his back. Louis nodded once, his nose softly pressing into Harry’s shoulder with the action. Louis’ senses focused in to where Harry’s hand was still placed over Louis’ own. God, he had nice hands.

Louis had almost fallen back asleep, body still pressed against Harry’s, when there was a soft knock on the door. Harry briefly released Louis’ hand to pull the blankets up to cover them more securely. Louis frowned slightly. Did he not hear the knock on the door? Logically speaking, if someone were to walk in on them, _ again _, it would make sense they were cuddled in bed like this. But it also felt wrong for some reason. Or did it? Louis wasn’t awake enough to think. 

“Friendly reminder that you have a wedding to attend,” Lottie said through the door. “No hurry, kind of, but it’s ten. The wedding is in two hours.”

When it seemed clear that Lottie had let them be, Harry released Louis hand and shuffled onto his other side to face Louis. They were close. Like, really close. 

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry said with a soft smile. 

Louis blinked, unsure what to say. What was Harry thanking him for? 

“Thank you for this weekend,” Harry clarified. “I know we both didn’t want me here but it was nice. It was nice being around family like this, even for a short time.”

Louis frowned slightly as he held eye contact with the man before him. Louis had never noticed how beautiful his green eyes were. There was much Louis had never noticed until this weekend and he suddenly wished he had taken a few minutes to do so instead of classifying Harry as a robot and keeping with the status quo of everyone else in the office. As they continued to hold eye contact Louis could sense Harry was holding something back and had no idea what. Instead, Louis simply nodded. They’d be married in a couple of hours and Louis would have at least a year to figure out what Harry had meant. 

“You’re paying to get me out of my lease, right?” Louis asked instead, suddenly realizing what life may be like when they got back to the city as a married couple. If Louis had to be married to the robot, who may not actually be a robot after all, he may as well take Harry’s second bedroom and save money. Louis should have put that as one of the conditions to marrying his boss. 

Harry laughed softly before turning to climb out of the bed. Was that a yes? No? And what was with the laughing. Louis had heard it a couple of times now, but it was still kind of creepy. Or foreign. Creepy made it seem like Louis didn’t like it. And Harry did actually have a nice laugh. 

Louis rolled his eyes to himself and followed Harry’s lead in getting up. He had a wedding to focus on. They just needed to get this over with. All of these thoughts floating around Louis’ head were definitely bad for his health. This was merely a business transaction of sorts to keep Harry from being deported so Louis could keep his job and have his manuscript published. That was it. The end. 

\----

It was decided that Louis’ mom would walk her son down the aisle. She was still a bit upset that Louis and Harry hadn’t brought their non-existent wedding rings but at least they had the one that she had given Harry the previous day. It’s not like getting married in a _ barn _ had been on the top of his list when he got on a plane to celebrate his siblings birthday. He reminded her of that several times and she finally relented as Dan took off his ring and gave it to Louis to use for the ceremony. 

As Fizzy turned on her iPod with the wedding march, the small crowd stood up as Louis began to walk down the aisle towards Harry. Louis scowled when he saw Satan Cowell by the aisle. This may be a sham wedding but his presence just made the whole thing less enjoyable than it already was. 

Louis quickly returned his gaze to the man standing on the altar. Louis had no fucking clue where his family had gotten the platform but he just added it to the list of his weekend of unexpected events. 

Harry was wearing his standard work suit that he had arrived in and the closer Louis got he could see that he was once again biting his lip, his brow furrowing deeper the closer Louis got. Wasn’t he supposed to be happy? Relieved? Grateful he wasn’t getting deported? What was with the furrowed brow?

Louis raised a single eyebrow in question as he stepped onto the platform next to his fake fiancé. Or real fiancé? They had skipped over dating, so they might as well skip over calling each other fiancé. Maybe they could just pretend this was an elopement with his family somehow showing up where the ceremony was taking place.

Harry took Louis’ hand as the pair turned to focus on their wedding officiant. Louis knew that Niall had gotten online to apply to officiate his wedding but it was incredibly difficult to keep a straight face as he began the ceremony. Honestly, who’s idea was it to be able to answer a few questions online to get a certificate and lead a wedding? Although, it’s not like Louis could take this seriously. Niall was probably having a hard time taking this seriously as well. They were in a fucking barn with flowers haphazardly strewn about the place. Doris and Ernest hadn’t even gotten to be flower boy and girl and to Louis that was just _ wrong _. Business transaction. He’d get a proper wedding after his divorce from Harry. 

Louis had no fucking idea what Niall was saying when Harry held up his hand to stop Niall. He didn’t notice at first and Harry cleared his throat softly, catching Niall’s attention.

“What’s up?” Niall asked softly. “Did I say something wrong? I’ve never done this before. Should I start over?”

Louis shook his head fondly at his best friend and turned his head towards Harry.

“Harry?” Louis asked softly in the hope no one else could hear.

“I can’t,” Harry whispered, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

Harry shook his hand free from Louis’ grasp and turned to face the small crowd. 

“What the fuck?” Niall mouthed. Louis shrugged and turned to face the crowd with Harry.

“I, um,” Harry started. “I have something to say.”

Louis’ heart sank. No. No no no. 

“Now?” Niall asked from behind them.

“Harry,” Louis plead.

Harry quickly glanced over to Louis before returning his gaze to the crowd. 

Louis didn’t want to be married. That was obvious and both him and Harry knew it. But Louis knew too much about the man now. This weekend had opened his eyes to so much about his boss. If Harry cancelled this wedding he’d immediately be deported. And, while that was Louis’ wish for the past three years it couldn’t happen now. Not when the robot had faded away, the Wicked Witch of the North-East had vanished. And Harry certainly wasn’t Satan Cowell’s evil twin. 

Louis needed more time. Even just a few days. He needed to get to know Harry. Louis wanted to know what his tattoos meant. He wanted to know about his family. And he really wanted to kiss him again. 

“Harry, please,” Louis begged as he took his hand. 

Harry once again shook his hand free.

“To begin, I truly apologize,” Harry said with confidence in his words. “I want to make it clear that none of this is Louis’ fault.”

Harry looked towards where Louis’ family was gathered, looks of confusion on their face. 

“This is my doing, and I beg of you to not blame Louis in the slightest.” Harry paused before addressing the entire crowd once more. “I’m a Canadian, see. I’m a Canadian who has an expired visa and in order to remain here I essentially blackmailed Louis.”

“Please, stop, Harry,” Louis tried one final time. 

“For three years Louis has been the most amazing assistant and someone that I didn’t want to lose. I knew he wanted to be editor so I threatened his career until he agreed to a wedding.”

Louis could hear Harry’s voice wavering. “But then I got here and met his family who love him dearly. And I know Louis does in return. I can’t get in the way of that.”

Louis had a lump in his throat but he refused to cry. He had never wanted this wedding after all. He should be thankful that Harry is admitting this. 

“Please don’t let this come between you,” Harry said, again addressing his family. “This is not his fault.”

Harry finally turned to Louis. “I’m sorry, Lou. I think we both know this is in the best interest of both of us. You held up your end of the bargain and I promise there will be no repercussions due to my behavior.”

Louis didn’t have time to respond before Harry was stepping off of the small platform and signaling to Satan Cowell to follow. Louis knew the room was breaking out in confusion but he could only focus on Harry’s retreating figure. 

\----

“What just happened?” Lottie asked. Louis wasn’t sure if she was the first to address him, but that’s the first he heard. 

“I don’t know,” Louis said. His thoughts were scattered and he didn’t know what to do first. “I just… I just…”

“Lou,” Niall said from beside him. He glanced over to his best friend, an unfamiliar look on his face. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“I think he needs to do a little explaining first, don’t you think, Niall?” Jay asked. 

Louis held up his hand. “I need a minute to think, okay? Just give me a couple of minutes to breathe. Then you can continue to interrogate me.”

Niall grabbed Louis’ arm and began to pull him out of the crowded barn.

“Where are we going, Ni?”

Niall shot him a look as he dragged Louis towards the house. “I'm not an idiot, Lou.”

“What does that mean?” Louis asked. What was happening? This was just getting even more confusing.

Niall let go of Louis’ arm but continued his trek towards the house. “I firmly believe that you truly hated your boss. And maybe you still do in some ways. But I witnessed that kiss on your first night here. And your body language during Ernest and Doris’ party. You might be an idiot, but I know you well enough to know that you’ll regret letting him be deported. Assuming that was a true statement.”

“It was,” Louis said quietly. Was Niall right? Would Louis regret letting Harry go?

Louis took the lead, leaving Niall behind to rush into the house to the guest room. It was already cleared of Harry’s belongings. How the fuck had he packed up and left so quickly? The only remaining articles was Mark’s wedding ring settled on top of a manuscript lying on the bed. 

“What the fuck?” Louis mumbled to himself.

“That was fast,” Niall said, echoing Louis’ thoughts.

Lous picked up the manuscript, Mark’s ring falling on the bed, and read the short note that was attached.

“What the fuck?” Louis said louder. “What the actual fuck?

“Care to share?” Niall asked, snatching the piece of paper out of Louis’ hands.

Louis didn’t bother trying to claim it back. He just stood there hating Harry. Hopefully he’d get run over by a bus on the way to Canada.

“That’s nice of him to make sure your manuscript is published before he leaves,” Niall said amiably.

“That’s nice of him?” Louis growled. “_ Nice _? Harry Styles is anything but nice. He’s soulless. A robot with no feelings. Never saying anything worthy unless prompted. Maybe he’ll accidentally fall off of the water taxi and fucking drown on the way to the airport.”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“Maybe,” Louis admitted. “Actually, no. You don’t understand Niall. I’ve been working with this monster for three years. I’ve dedicated _ three years _ of my life for nothing. Not only does he hold my manuscript hostage but he blackmails people into marriage. What kind of person does that?”

“Probably not many people,” Niall agreed. “But I also think that you don’t mind in this case. Maybe you want to find out why he would do that? In which case you better run.”

“Run?”

“With your luck, his flight is sure to take off soon.”

“Fuck.”

Louis tossed the manuscript onto the bed and bolted from the room. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Niall shouted from behind him.

\----

Niall was right. Louis’ luck was shit and he had no idea what to do as he stood on the airport tarmac, watching Harry’s flight take off. There had been nothing he could do to stop the plane and now the man he _ potentially _ loved was gone. 

“Care to explain why you rushed off with both the boat _ and _ car, Louis?” Dan asked from behind him. 

Louis turned to find his mom, Dan, Lottie, and Phoebe all staring at him with differing expressions. Lottie’s knowing smirk was the clearest of them all.

“Didn’t catch him in time, I take it?” Phoebe asked. 

“I’m still a bit confused about the missing boat and car,” Dan said.

Jay smacked his arm playfully. “He needed to catch him, Dan. Keep up.”

Dan nodded his head and Louis couldn’t tell if he was keeping up with whatever was going on or just pretending too. Louis was right along with Dan, having no idea what to do or how to catch up. 

“The way I see it,” Lottie explained, “you catch the next flight and meet him at work, or wherever he would be when you get back to New York. They have to allow him time to pack up or whatever before he’s shipped off.”

“You make him sound like a package you can just throw in the back of a truck,” Louis said.

Lottie rolled her eyes. “Says the person who’s referred to him as a robot and witch for the past three years.”

“She has a point, Lou,” Phoebe said in agreement.

“Hush you,” Louis said, jokingly scolding his sister.

“Let’s go,” Dan decided. “We’ll find you a flight and you can get packed in the meantime.”

Louis nodded stoically. There was nothing he could do for now. 

\----

Louis bolted out of the Times Square subway station and groaned as he was engulfed in the afternoon traffic. Well, it was more constant traffic but the point still stood. It was crowded and he really wished his office wasn’t in midtown Manhattan. 

He got a few looks and curse words thrown at him as he practically ran through the streets to where Harry was hopefully located. Logically speaking, immigration services had to give Harry time to pack up and figure out what to do with his apartment. Unless that was something Harry didn’t need to do on his own. Louis had no fucking idea how fast Harry could be out of the country and he couldn’t take any chances. So if he had to run, then he would run.

Louis burst into their office floor and frantically looked around for his boss. He was fucking sweating at this point but who cared. Well, maybe everyone cared but Harry was the only thing that mattered. What had Louis’ life become? He was running after his boss when he was supposed to be running _ away _ from him. No one in the office was going to understand, and with good reason. 

“Louis?”

The voice was familiar and Louis let out a sigh of relief. He had made it.

“Louis?” Harry asked again. “Why are you… panting?”

“Because I’ve been running.”

“Really? From Alaska?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Louis could feel the eyes of his coworkers on him but he didn’t care. 

As he neared his boss, Louis let go of his thoughts. “You know what Harry?”

“Probably, but I have a six-thirty flight to Toronto so you can text it.”

Harry went back to giving instructions on items that needed to be packed up, giving no mind to the fact that Louis was standing nearby. Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was intentionally ignoring him or if he was legitimately distracted. 

“Harry!”

Harry jumped at his name and finally gave his full attention to Louis.

“What?” Harry hissed. (Meow.)

“Three days ago I loathed you, Harry,” Louis began again. “I was saving money to hire someone to run you over with a bus.”

“Oh, that’s... that’s nice…”

“Stop talking,” Louis instructed. “But then we had a nice weekend with my family where I got to know you a little better. And things started to change. Things changed when we kissed. Things changed when you willingly displayed your dimple. And the unforgettable moments I witnessed where you spent time with my siblings. You showed me you were human.”

There were whispers running through the office that Louis’ adamantly ignored. 

“You don’t…” Harry started.

“I told you stop talking,” Louis insisted as he stepped closer to Harry. “But I didn’t truly recognize what it meant until I was standing alone. In a barn. Husbandless.”

“Louis…”

“Let me finish, Harry,” Louis said. “So you can imagine my surprise when I realized that the man I _ love _ is about to be deported.”

“No you don’t,” Harry said bluntly.

“You know what, Harry?” Louis nearly growled in frustration. “We’ve spent three years together where you’ve continuously told me what to do. I’ve practically been your personal slave for fucks’ sake. But you will not tell me whether I do, or do not, love you. That’s not something for you to decide. I’m _ telling _ you.”

“Louis,” Harry said softly. “I hear you. But I think it would be best if I just go. It would be easier that way and we both know it.”

Louis nodded slowly. “That’s true. It would be easier. Which is why I’m going to ask you to marry me. Or more like tell you. Because I’d like to date you.”

Harry shook his head slightly and Louis could see a sense of fear in his eyes. Louis moved fully into Harry’s space, stood on his tip toes and kissed his soft lips once before settling back on his heels. 

“Louis… I…”

“Should I get down on my knees?” Louis huffed. “Because I will.”

Harry’s face cleared of uncertainty as he wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and splayed his hand wide on the small of Louis’ back. Louis soaked in the feeling as he pulled Harry in by the nape of his neck. It was Harry who prodded at Louis’ closed lips first this time and Louis opened to allow him access. Harry was an absolutely amazing kisser, the second one being even better than the first. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Louis whispered as he momentarily pulled back. 

“Only if we can move this conversation to my office,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. “Now.”

Louis merely nodded and took Harry’s hand in his own. There were a few cat calls behind the pair as they headed towards Harry’s office and Louis gave them all the finger before closing the door behind them.

\----

“So let me get this straight,” Liam began, as he stood with his hands on his hips, facing Harry and Louis who were sat stiffly on the couch. “The two of you are engaged? For real?”

“Yes,” Louis said with a decisive nod. Liam really needed to sit down. Louis felt like a child being scolded by a parent. “Feel free to sit down, Liam. We’re not going anywhere.”

“I don’t understand,” Liam said as he collapsed on the armchair. 

Louis shrugged as if it were obvious that he was engaged to the man who had been the bane of Louis' existence only days ago. 

“As it turns out he’s not that bad,” Louis stated. “I don’t think at least. We’ve only been engaged for, like, half a day. For the second time, that is.”

“Thanks for that show of confidence,” Harry mumbled.

Louis really wanted to put his arm around the man and pull him into his side but he wasn’t sure how Harry would react and Louis didn’t want to test it out while Liam was here. 

“And you’ve already been to the immigration office?” Liam asked. “They’re okay with this arrangement?”

Louis scoffed. “Satan Cowell certainly doesn’t think so. But he was overruled and as long as Harry renews his Visa everything is good to go.”

“I’m curious to see how this goes,” Liam said as he got back up. “I’m glad I was home for your announcement, but I have to go out for a bit. Should I come back with beer or champagne?”

Louis burst out in laughter, remembering how champagne was going to be used for when he got a divorce from Harry. 

“Maybe we could go with the cheap champagne,” Louis decided. “We can get the good stuff once we figure out if there is going to be an actual wedding or if this will end in divorce.”

Harry immediately took action and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him close into Harry’s side. Louis looked up to find a soft smile on Harry’s face and Louis returned the sentiment as he settled into Harry’s personal space.

Liam looked between the pair and gave an exaggerated squint before saying, “If you had shown me a picture of him years ago I’d say you’d eventually end up together in the end. I don’t think there will be a divorce.”

“What the fuck?” Louis said before Liam could move much farther towards his room. “What the fuck does that mean, Liam? No way in hell would we end up together.”

“Wow, thanks,” Harry said with a squeeze to Louis’ shoulders.

Liam turned and smirked at Louis. “He’s your type. And seems to have your definition of nice hands. Eventually you would have noticed him physically and would be curious to see if he had a different personality.”

“I think this might end in divorce,” Harry commented. “No need to spend money on champagne.”

Louis giggled and leaned up to plant a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Whatever,” Louis replied. “Now run along, Liam. I want to spend time with my fiancé.”

\---- Three months later ----

“So, who proposes to who?” Louis asked as they lay naked in Harry’s bed three months later. 

Louis searched Harry’s face and marveled at the brightness that shone in his eyes. It had been a slow process but if you were looking, and Louis had been, a bit of Harry’s stone facade crumbled with each passing day. Their colleagues seemed confused at first, but at this point, the work environment was much more enjoyable. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked innocently. He was fully aware of what Louis was talking about and they both knew it.

“I think I should propose to you at work,” Louis mused.

“You already did that.”

“Fine,” Louis huffed. “Then _ you _ propose at work.”

Harry laughed. “I am not proposing at work, Lou. Plus. Aren’t we already engaged?”

“We’re fake engaged,” Louis stated. “Me proposing to you in sweaty clothes after I had just gotten off an airplane is not going to be our proposal story.”

“It is kind of romantic though,” Harry pointed out. “You were running to find me to make sure I didn’t get deported. That’s a pretty big gesture.”

Louis stopped to consider it. Harry did have a point. But still.

“I’m proposing to you,” Harry continued. “I want a redo. Me asking in desperation on the streets of New York does not qualify as a proposal.”

Louis giggled. “It’s nice of you to admit that.”

“Besides,” Harry said, effectively ignoring Louis’ statement. “I already have it planned. Kind of.”

Louis sat up on his elbow and looked down at Harry. “You what?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Louis pushed Harry down so he was laying flat on his back and crawled over him in order for Louis to sit on Harry’s stomach.

“What do you mean it’s a surprise? What’s planned? What are you hiding?”

Harry merely smiled, the skin by his eyes crinkling in amusement.

Louis grabbed both of Harry’s hands and pinned them above his head. Harry’s smile dropped and he let out a gasp. Unfortunately, Harry still managed to shake his head in refusal to tell Louis any plans. 

Louis kept his hands pinned above Harry as he ducked down to kiss Harry fully on the lips. Harry groaned into the kiss that quickly turned dirty. 

“It’s not going to work, Lou,” Harry whimpered as they broke off to catch their breath. “I still have to work out semantics of spending time on the roof.” 

Louis pulled back fully and stared down at Harry in shock. 

“I didn’t say that,” Harry rushed. “You didn’t hear anything about anything. You’re hallucinating and the past fifteen seconds of talking didn’t happen.”

Louis snorted. 

“You distracted me,” Harry whined. “That wasn’t fair.”

Louis let go of Harry’s beautiful hands and he immediately wrapped them around Louis’ waist. 

“Tell you what,” Louis said as he climbed off of Harry. “You go get me a bottle of water and I’ll give you a blowjob. I will then consider forgetting about what you just said.”

Harry looked at Louis skeptically. “A bottle of water and me getting a blow job?”

Louis let out an exaggerated sigh. “Take it or leave it.”

Harry continued to side-eye Louis as he got up to head to the kitchen. The moment Harry was out of sight, Louis scrambled off of the bed and ran to the closet, slapping around the top shelf to find the box he had hidden there. Louis had no fucking idea why he thought keeping the item in Harry’s own apartment was a good idea but thank God for bad ideas.

He rushed back to the bed and situated himself on his back, hands behind his head, just in time for Harry to come back into view.

“Hello, darling,” Louis said as Harry entered the room. “So, I have a question for you.”

Louis glanced down his own body, looking up just in time to see Harry drop the water. The shocked expression on his face was priceless.

“No,” Harry warned. “Don’t ask me any questions, Lou.”

Louis remained silent as he watched Harry walk towards him in all his naked glory, the bottle of water left abandoned on the floor.

Louis thought for a moment as Harry sat on the edge of the bed looking at Louis stomach where a little blue box held an engagement ring.

“Per your request,” Louis began. “I will not ask any questions.”

“Lou…” 

“Hush,” Louis said before concentrating on his statement. “So, Harry Styles. Has anyone ever told you how nice of a name you have? Shit. That’s a question. I’ll rephrase.”

“Louis,” Harry warned again.

“Harry Styles is a strong, solid name,” Louis tried again. “I tend to think, or at least hope, that Tomlinson is a good last name too. That being said. I think if we put a hyphen between our two last names, it would be amazing. It could be Styles hyphen Tomlinson. Or Tomlinson hyphen Styles. We could vote on it, if you want. Or play rock, paper, scissors and see which one wins. Maybe even…”

Louis was cut off by Harry’s lips on his. 

“Okay, ask,” Harry mumbled between kisses. 

Louis nipped at Harry’s bottom lip before pushing him back to have room to get off the bed. 

“Harry Edward Styles,” Louis began as he knelt down in front of Harry, the soft velvet box in hand. “Will you marry me? With _ three _ cherries on top?”

Harry laughed softly and pulled Louis off of the floor.

“Yes, you lovely man,” Harry said with a wide smile. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Louis plucked the ring out of the box as Harry held out his hand.

“It’s beautiful, Louis,” Harry whispered as he watched Louis slide the ring onto his finger. “_ You’re _ beautiful.”

Louis felt his cheeks flush and he pulled Harry into a hug in an attempt to hide it.

“I’ve never thanked you for forgetting to fill out your Visa paperwork,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you did.”

Harry burst out laughing as he pulled Louis with him onto the bed. “Believe it or not this was my plan all along.”

Louis shook his head fondly. “Unfortunately you lost the title of Satan’s Evil twin to the immigration officer. But the others remain available. I could go back to calling you Mr. Robot or the Wicked Witch of the North-East if you like.”

“How about Harry Styles-Tomlinson,” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, let’s go with that,” Louis said as he placed a kiss on Harry’s lips. 

He smiled into the kiss realizing how his three years of working in hell had turned into a lifetime of Heaven. As an added bonus Louis was also saving time and money by not having to hire a hitman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/189976963485/and-id-marry-you-harry-because-you-forced)!


End file.
